Drabbles about Lin
by dickard23
Summary: Each chapter is an unrelated drabble. They will all start with Linzin. They may not end with Linzin. I usually write ATLA instead, but decided to give Korra a shot.
1. Linzin 1

Six months ago, Avatar Aang died and Avatar Korra was born. The world had yet to meet his successor, and those who were closest to Aang were still reeling. Katara had moved back home to the Southern Water Tribe and Kya had followed her. She knew her mother needed someone, and with her brothers too busy working, it would have to be her.

When Aang passed unexpectedly, Tenzin was a mess. He assumed he had at least 10 more years with his father. He had shown no signs of illness, but being frozen for 100 years had finally caught up with him. "His body just gave out," the doctors had told him.

Lin had been his strength, getting him up in the morning, literally pushing him out of the door to get him to work. "I loved uncle Aang like a father, but we have to keep going, Tenzin. He wouldn't want us to just crumble. He would want you to keep living."

Tenzin grunted, but he continued to work on Republic City. There was so much to do.

* * *

Six months later, however, Tenzin had another responsibility he wanted to work on. "When are we having kids Lin?"

She didn't know. "Do we have the time? You're always going on about the Council. Crime rates are soaring now. The criminals aren't afraid of an infant avatar. Who is going to raise them?"

"Can't you just retire?"

She looked ready to grow a second head. "You think I should retire? Who's going to be Chief, and how would turnover right now help the city at all? Why not just say, we closed the police force, everyone for himself?"

They argued about it every day.

"I'm the last airbender. I need to continue my father's legacy."

"News flash Tenzin. We all are trying to do important work for the world. Your father dedicated his life to peace and harmony and that peace is breaking. I can't just leave the city in disarray. How would that honor his legacy?"

* * *

To make matters even worse for the couple, Bumi paid an unexpected visit. "They won't let me work until my arm heals," he showed up with it in a sling, "so I guess I'm stuck with you two."

Tenzin could hardly stand his brother. He just showed up whenever and mooched just to take off leaving a mess in his wake. How was he so damn irresponsible? "Great," he said dryly before he left the room.

"What has his panties in a bunch?" Bumi questioned.

"He didn't get his way," Lin said bitterly.

While Tenzin read reports in his office, Bumi pumped Lin for details.

"He wants me to quit working so I can have airbenders with him."

"The city's a mess right now. How is that supposed to work?"

"You tell me. I asked him and he just threw a tantrum. He didn't even try to look at my point of view."

"Maybe he just misses dad. Airbending was how they bonded. He probably wants a child to try and get that bond back."

"He never tells me stuff like that. I would at least understand, even if I couldn't give him what he wanted immediately. He just says he has to do it, implying that I have to do it too. I'm not the Avatar's son, but I have my own responsibilities. He acts like what I do doesn't matter at all."

"Do you want kids?"

Before she could answer he said ….

"Take Tenzin and airbenders out of it. If you had it your own way, would you have kids?"

Lin thought. "I don't know. I don't know if I could be a mother. My mother could barely handle it. She just worked all day and let us do whatever. My father, whoever he is, didn't bother to stick around. I don't know if I could be the primary caretaker for them."

"What if Tenzin raised them and you worked?"

She laughed. "He'd never agree to that."

"Why not? He wants airbenders. He needs to teach them the culture. You want to work. No offense to him, but it would be easier to find a competent new politician than a metalbender who can kick ass like you."

"That's actually not a bad idea," Lin said.

"Just talk to him. Maybe you two can find a middle ground."

* * *

Later that night, after a drink, Lin asked Tenzin if they could talk.

"You want to talk now?"

"We keep having the same argument Tenzin. I think we should try to resolve it instead of going in circles."

"Okay."

"I know you need to have airbenders. I also see why you're in a rush. No one saw your dad passing, and it was a wakeup call to how short life can be. You don't want to wait until it's too late and I can appreciate that, but I can't just drop everything I'm doing indefinitely and raise them. I have my responsibilities too, and we have to both be willing to give up some things if we want to be able to make this work."

"What did you have in mind?"

"Maybe I could take maternity leave to have children and then go back to the police force when the kids are old enough."

"Who would raise them?"

"You."

"What about the Council?"

"Can't you just endorse one of your staff to run and take your place when your term ends? You talk about how great that Jing guy is all the time."

"You want me to leave the council?"

"I don't think I can raise them by myself. My parenting examples are Toph and 'insert blank name.'"

Tenzin tried not to laugh, but she had a point. "I guess we could work with this."

"Good, now let's get to bed. We both have to work tomorrow."

Tenzin hit the lights.

* * *

Over the next few weeks, Lin and Tenzin made a plan. Since the month the child was born could influence his or her bending, they would try to conceive between December and February to try and get an autumn baby. It was June, so they had six months to try and get the city back in order and for Lin to try and interim chief before they started trying to have kids.

It was during the summer when Pema told Tenzin she was in love with him.

"I appreciate your honesty, but I love Lin."

"But she hasn't had any children with you, and she hardly seems like the mothering type."

"I know. She isn't, but we managed to find our own middle ground."

Pema knew it was lost and left before she started to cry.

Tenzin felt bad for the girl, but he knew he made the right choice for him. Pema was young. She would love again, but Lin had his heart for too long. He wouldn't be able to pry it back from her dead cold fingers.

* * *

Six months later, Lin was puking. "Airhead, I'm gonna kill you!"

Tenzin came running in. "What did I do?"

"You knocked me up you jerk!"

Tenzin grinned. "I could just kiss you."

"I just threw up."

Tenzin made a face. "Do you think it's an airbender?"

"Let me check my crystal ball?"

He frowned in confusion before he realized she was mocking him. "Haha."

"I doubt we'll be able to tell. It's like the size of lentil right now."

"A lentil?"

"It was in my parenting book."

"You have a parenting book?"

"Bumi sent it to me."

"Really?"

Lin showed it to him.

Bumi had written a message in the inside cover

"Hey Linny. I saw this in the market and thought you could use it, well if Tenzin ever unwraps his pecker and learns how to use it. Maybe you could give him a good lay. He's so stressed out. If you have a boy, you should totally name him after his favorite uncle. Tenzin will love that."

Bumi

"I'm going to kill him," Tenzin growled.

"Then I'll name the baby Bumi in his honor, even if it's a girl."

Tenzin's mouth dropped.

"Just kidding. Mom already told me if I name my baby after a family member, it better be Toph."

"She would say that."

"She also said if I have an airhead, she's going to call it Twinkle Toes III and I'm going to be Mrs. Airhead Bei Fong."

"Does that make me Mr. Airhead Bei Fong?"

"Would you take my last name?"

"Would you marry me?"

"Maybe."

"Then maybe I will."


	2. Linzin 2

Bumi came to visit his brother and Lin. Really, he came home because he broke his foot and the United Forces wouldn't let him work until it healed. He could go to his sister's, but the tribe was cold and he would rather enjoy the summer weather in Republic City.

When he got there, Tenzin and Lin were arguing.

"How come you're being so selfish?" He demanded to know.

"I'm being selfish. You're the one who wants me to give up my job and leave the city in disarray so you can propagate."

"I'm the last airbender. The world needs me to continue the race."

"Your father was the last airbender too, but he didn't go around hounding Katara until she flopped on her back."

"You take that back. Don't talk about my mother that way."

"I wasn't insulting your mother. I was insulting you!"

Bumi tried not to laugh. Tenzin was always getting his balls in Lin's vice grip.

"Do you even want kids? Maybe you've just been stringing me along all this time."

"Stringing you along? Maybe you're just too demanding. Everything has to be what you want and when you wanted. For an air nomad, you know little about peace and harmony. Maybe you should have been a firebender. You're sounding like a tyrant."

"OOH!" Bumi said aloud, revealing his presence.

Tenzin and Lin turned to see Bumi.

"I don't have time for this," Tenzin declared as he stormed off.

"Run away, just like you always do," Lin yelled after him.

Bumi asked Lin, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fucking peachy!"

"I know you just curse like that when you're upset. How about we get a drink and you tell me what's really been going on?"

"Didn't you hear it all?"

"I only heard the tail end," he said with a wink.

Lin rolled her eyes and made two whiskey sours, double whiskey.

"You pour like your mama. I love the Bei Fong women."

"At least someone loves me," she said bitterly.

"So how long as this been going on?"

"He started talking about airbenders about a month after your father died, but the arguing got really bad this week."

"He wants airbenders. You don't want to stop working?"

"I guess that's it."

"I don't think so."

"What?"

"You knew he was the only airbender other than dad your whole life. If you were that opposed to kids, you wouldn't have dated him. Something else is going on."

"Like what?"

"You tell me. Close your eyes and imagine a family with Tenzin. What do you see?"

Lin sighed and closed her eyes. She saw two children, running around the house like mad. She couldn't get them to listen to her. They acted like little Suyins and Tenzin buried himself at work. He wasn't happy that both of his children ended up being earthbenders. He stayed away from the household.

"I see two disorderly children, both of them earthbenders and Tenzin avoiding me."

"You don't think he'd want your kids if they were earthbenders."

"He talks about airbenders all the time. I asked him once what if they aren't airbenders, and he flipped out, saying they had to be; the world needed them. What if he left me because they weren't airbenders? I couldn't raise them alone."

"You think he'd bolt."

"He has a habit of running off when he doesn't get his way."

"Yeah for a few hours or a day, but forever?" Bumi didn't think his brother was that flaky.

"My dad didn't stick around at all."

Lin was afraid that she wasn't good enough for him and her kids wouldn't be good enough for Tenzin.

"Your father was either an asshole or Toph didn't tell him about you because he was an asshole."

Before she could point out the problem with his sentence, he continued.

"You are awesome and his not being here had nothing to do with you not being good enough for him. Maybe your kids won't be airbenders. You can't predict it any better than Tenzin can, but maybe they will be. Either way, they will be awesome because they will be Bei Fongs and if Tenzin can't see that, I'll beat him until he does. He won't be able to outrun me."

Lin laughed and pointed at his foot.

"It'll heal before you have a baby and plus, mom, Kya and your mom would help me find Tenzin and tie him to a tree if that's what it took to get him to stop being a dumbass."

"Yeah, I guess mom would kick his ass if he tried to leave me with a baby."

"That's right."

Bumi went to go find his brother. It was then when he heard Pema say, "Tenzin, I love you. I know you're with Lin, but you're always arguing with her. Give me a chance, please. I want to have airbenders with you."

Before Tenzin could answer, Bumi started to roar. "Listen to me you teenage hussy, you have no business showing up at the home my brother shares with his longtime girlfriend because you have daddy issues.

If you want a man, find a single one and if you don't get your ass out of this house by the time I count to three, I'm going to shove my broken foot up where the sun don't shine. ONE, TWO,"

She bolted before he could say two and a half and ran all the way home.

"What the hell was that?" Tenzin demanded to know.

"I was getting rid of a little brat who had no business getting involved in."

"She had no business. You had no business. I can handle my own affairs."

"You were just going to let her down easy and she'd would just try again. I did you a favor. She'll never try again."

"What if I was going to consider her?"

"The fuck is wrong with you. You have an amazing girl 100 meters away. Why would you give it up for a girl who just learned how to tie her shoes?"

"Pema wants what I want. Lin's too different."

"You want a pushover to be the mother of your children. Are you that much of a control freak? Did it ever occur to you that Lin wants kids too, but she's scared?"

"Scared of what?"

"That you'll take off if they aren't airbenders."

"What? Why wouldn't they be airbenders?"

Bum shook his head. "Listen up stupid! Dad was all airbender. All of the nomads were airbenders yet he only went one for three. What makes you think that you are more likely to produce airbenders than he was? You're not. Your kids could be airbenders, waterbenders or nonbenders. Lin's kids could be earthbenders or who knows what the hell her father was.

She can try to have airbenders for you, but she literally could pop out a kid of any type, and if you only want airbenders, what will you do with the kids that aren't?"

"What?" Tenzin still wasn't fully getting it.

"Look, Tenzin. Her father left her. She never met him. Suyin's father left her. She never met him. Toph's idea of parenting was working all day and hoping for the best. She's use to people just vanishing from her. She's afraid you'll vanish too and if you were seriously considering Pema after all you and Lin have been through together, no wonder she is hesitant to have kids with you."

Tenzin had been so set on airbenders he never thought about how the odds were questionable, no matter who the mother was. He would have to accept the possibility that he couldn't have any guarantees.

The next morning, he asked Lin if they could talk before they went to work.

"If we're just going to argue then …."

"I don't' want to argue. Please, here me out."

She reluctantly said "okay."

"I had my heart set on having airbenders. I figured it had to be that way. I'm the last one, but after Bumi berated me repeatedly, I realized that I can't guarantee that any particular child will be an airbender, and it was unrealistic of me to insist that you promise to have them with me, when I can't even promise myself that.

I love you Lin, and I want to have kids with you and they might be airbenders, or earthbenders or nonbenders or waterbenders or whatever the heck your dad was, but I want them to be with you. Maybe there is something we can do to help the odds. Maybe there isn't, but I know I want it to be you."

She punched him in the gut.

"What the hell was that for?"

"It's how I show affection. I want it to be you as well."

"Great, then I will do some research and we'll discuss this at a later date." Just like that, he went to work.

"I swear; he's such an airhead!"

It was two more days before he saw Pema again.

"I'll stay away," she tried to run.

"Can you wait, please?"

She stopped.

"I'm sorry about my brother. He's very protective of Lin and he's on painkillers right now, so he tends to say ridiculous things. The truth of the matter is, I love Lin, and yes we argue a lot but that's because we're both stubborn and demanding, but we belong together."

"I understand."

Pema went about her business.

Tenzin went back inside.


	3. Kyalin 1

**Vacation**

Kya knew Lin needed a vacation. The girl never took one. After Tenzin left her for that witch, oh I mean Pema, Lin buried herself in work.

Kya also knew that Lin wouldn't voluntarily take a vacation, so she got a little creative.

"I'm under QUARANTINE!" Lin yelled as the health center came and cordoned off her house.

"It's for three weeks. It's necessary since you've been exposed to Ozai's Plague." They started naming terrible diseases after terrible people.

"I was never …"

The men in HAZMAT suits left. Lin couldn't figure out how this happened. It wasn't until she heard some giggling that she knew.

"KYA!"

"You caught me!"

"What the hell?"

"I knew you wouldn't take the time off work, so I decided on a mandatory vacation."

"For three weeks! What will I do with that much time?"

"Well, we have enough time to go to Ember Island, Whale Tail Island, Kyoshi Island and Chin's Village before you have to be at work, and no one will try and get to you, so we can just sneak out of your house and go."

"I can't believe this."

"When we were kids, I promised you I would best you someday. I think today's the day!"

"You crazy water witch!"

"You know you love me."

Kya got the tickets while Lin packed her bag. She sure wasn't staying here like a prisoner for three weeks and it did sound nice to get out of Republic City though she wouldn't tell Kya to spite her. She instead, complained the whole way, insisting Kya had distracted her from important work and that she had abused the health department and that she could be arrested for public nuisance.

"I guess it's a good thing I can make keys out of ice then," was Kya's reaction.

Lin shook her head.

* * *

They got onto a sky ship that took them to Ember Island. Kya had managed to find homes for them to stay in for free: the Fire Lord's vacation house, Uncle Sokka's house on Kyoshi Island and they had homestays on Whale Tail Island and Chin's Village.

"We are in for relaxation, good food, nice weather and maybe we'll even find some men."

"Oh no!" Kya was always a flirt who had an easy time attracting men. Usually, Lin got stuck watching, alone, in the corner, while maybe one creepy guy came on to her.

The house was lovely. Zuko had remodeled it after he trashed it during the war. He also kept it updated over the years so it had the nicest appliances and comfortable furniture. Lin was fine with staying in on the couch.

Kya wanted to go to the beach.

"Come on, it will be fun."

"I don't like fun."

"If you come to the beach, I'll buy you a turtle crab cake."

"No!"

"A turtle crab cake sandwich deluxe with spicy fries and a beer."

She knew Lin too well. "Fine!"

She even got Lin in the water. "I'm just getting my toes wet. Don't get any ideas!"

Kya grinned. She made two water whips and pulled Lin towards her. The Chief thought she was going to drown and wrapped herself around the waterbender only to find that they were in a bubble. She let go when she realized how intimate their embrace had been.

Kya took her under the water where they could see the fish swimming and the aquatic plants. Lin had never seen something so marvelous.

"Where did you come up with that move?" Lin asked when they were back on the sand.

"Why would I give up my secrets?" Kya knew Lin wasn't ready for a new relationship. She likely wouldn't be for sometime, but she had hope that she would get a chance, eventually.

* * *

While they were on their way to lunch, two men approached.

"You two must be newcomers."

"Why do you say that?" Kya questioned.

"We would know if such beautiful women were regulars."

"I'm Chan II and this is my partner in crime RJ."

"I arrest criminals," Lin told them.

Chan II looked scared.

"She teases," Kya told them.

"I do not!"

The men invited them to a party at their father's beach house. Kya accepted. Lin groaned.

"What's wrong with you?"

"It's going to be the same old. You flirt with everyone and I hide in the corner."

"Maybe you should try flirting too."

"No way!"

Lin cursed herself for loving this sandwich so much. Uncle Sokka got one for her as a child and she was hooked ever since. "It's crispy and meaty and oh so good!" It came with crispy bacon on top. It was just marvelous.

Kya grinned. She knew she could get Lin to smile.

It did, however, take more than that sandwich to take her to the party.

"I'll get you a six pack of really good beer."

"Make it a 12 pack and you make me dinner one night after we get back."

"Deal!"

* * *

Lin knew she should have held out for a week of dinner once they got there. Guys beelined to Kya and Lin immediately wanted to run.

Chan II offered her a tour of the house. Wanting to escape the Kya show, she accepted and when they got to the balcony, he told her that she was pretty.

She didn't believe him. He seemed like the guy to say that to any girl he got alone. Like a teenage drama, he tried to kiss her. She declined, saying she was not interested.

"I liked Kya better anyway."

"So does every guy," she mumbled as she got back to the party.

Apparently, a fight broek out over who could court Kya and she froze shackles on all of them. "You men were all naughty and not in a good way. Let's go Lin!"

Lin didn't hesitate and they all left. "Do you always scold strange men at parties?" Lin teased.

"I didn't like any of them, but they all thought they had some right to me."

"Well you are kind of flirty."

"So I was asking for it!"

"That's not what I meant. Some guys think flirting is more than it is. You're testing the waters, but they assume you already are a sure thing. When you decline, they get angry and in this case, they fight each other."

"So because I flirt a lot, I will keep attracting assholes!"

"Yeah, I mean you'll attract lots of men, and since men are often assholes, you'll attract lots of assholes."

"Well this sucks."

"I didn't even flirt and I attracted an asshole. I don't know if there's anything you can do about it."

"I could give up on men."

"Could you really? You've been boy crazy as long as I've known you."

Kya shrugged. "I liked the attention more than the men."

"Could you see yourself with a woman, that way?"

"I have been before."

"Really?" Lin was surprised.

"That doesn't bother you (does it?)"

"Of course not! I just didn't think you went that way."

"I guess I go any way if I like the person."

"Would you say that your taste in women is similar to your taste in men?"

"What?"

"You seem to have a type when it comes to men, tall, handsome, usually cocky. I was wondering if you liked the same thing in women."

"I don't think so. I think when it comes to men, I like ones that are sure of themselves, and often times they are cocky, but when it comes to women, I like the ones who don't know how pretty they are."

"How do you know if a pretty woman doesn't know that she's pretty?"

"You can tell by her actions. They tend to be more evasive than women with more confidence with their looks. You have to keep pursuing them because they keep trying to give you the slip. They find it odd when they are pursued."

"If I were prettier, I'd fit the bill."

Kya pressed her lips to Lin's. "You are the bill."

Lin had the biggest blush on her face. Kya grinned as she took Lin's hand and led her back to the house.


	4. LinxOC 1

AN: I meant for this to be one drabble, but it's mushrooming into a story. I decided to post the drabble here and I will post the whole story when it's done.

* * *

"Councilman Tenzin and Pema are expecting their first child," the newspapers all read. "Will it be an airbender?"

Lin kept herself on office duty all day to avoid the media. She showed up to work early and left late; it was the only way of having any modicum of privacy. She thought after the wedding, the humiliation would stop, but it just kept going. Everyone wanted to know how the jilted ex felt about everything. Sometimes, she felt like she was nothing more than Tenzin's ex-lover or the girl who Pema replaced. She wished she was just Lin.

It was so unfair. How did he keep her identity yet she lost hers? She still had a photo of her and Tenzin at her desk. He hugged her when she first joined the force. Uncle Aang took the photo. Even he didn't see this coming when he died. He did tell Tenzin to start getting serious, but he didn't even realize how Tenzin would take those words.

Aang watched from above. He wanted his son to be happy, but he loved Lin too, and it was unsettling how sad she still was after all this time. He just wanted her to find someone.

Sokka was watching someone from above too. His son, a man Sokka must admit he never met, wandered around aimlessly, looking for somewhere to belong. The man deserved more than the hand he got dealt, but for reasons beyond his control, he was alone in the world, away from the women who raised him, estranged from his only sister and had never even seen his only niece except for in photographs that were published in the paper.

Suki was with her husband and her good friend Aang in the spirit world. "Maybe we should help them along?"

* * *

It was a Friday. Lin was headed home like she usually was but on the way, she saw a bar she had not seen before. She wasn't sure why, but she could hear a voice telling her to go inside, so she did. She got to the bar and there was a tall man drinking alone on the side. She was about to find the other corner to sit by herself, but he turned to her and smiled. His hair was raven black, his eyes gold, and he had nice, strong looking cheekbones. His nice jacket all but swore he was Fire Nation nobility.

"You should try the fallen lady."

"What?"

"It's a drink here. I think it's more interesting than the swill you usually find in bars."

Why not? Lin ordered one and sat down near him.

"You weren't waiting for someone, were you?"

"Oh no. Can't say I have anyone to wait for these days."

"Did you ever?" That sounded rude. She didn't know why she said that.

"Well, my mother was always late picking me up from school, so I used to wait for her everyday."

She snickered. "My mother didn't always remember at all. By the time I was eight, I could walk home by myself."

"I was far enough away that my mother drove me to school on her motorcycle."

"She didn't have a car?"

"Nah. Motorcycles are 1/3 the price and cheaper to fuel."

"You hardly look like someone who is low on money."

He shrugged. "I'm nouveau riche in a way. I had humbler beginnings."

Lin's drink arrived. "It was boozy and had dark chocolate. I think I'm in heaven."

"I thought you might like it."

"Because it's chocolate?"

"Yeah and it has whiskey. It was also a test. If whiskey and chocolate were a problem for you, I'm pretty sure that's a deal breaker."

She rolled her eyes. "It sounds like a rule my mother would have, although she might prioritize meat over chocolate. I wouldn't."

"Me neither."

* * *

A few rounds later and Lin was officially too drunk to drive home. A few rounds after that and she showed him her rarely seen goofy side.

"I never had a father to take me to work, so my "uncle Sokka" took me with him. I was all excited to see what a Councilman did all day. I swear that he had the most boring job I ever saw. I was so bored that I started practicing my metalbending and somehow I managed to destroy the entire electricity system in City Hall. They had to fly in the world's experts to get it running by the next day. My mother says she never got such a big bill in her life. She contested it of course. I was too young to be sued, but it was a story I didn't get to live down, well, she still makes fun of me for it. How did a vandal like you make Police Chief? I swear she's an old bag."

He laughed. "I never knew my father either. I was actually adopted, but I met my birth mother as she was friends with the woman who she gave me to."

"What was she like, your birth mother I mean?"

"She did her best, but I quickly understood why she gave me up. She had PTSD after the war, and she got psychiatric care, but it didn't work so well, and she ran away, struggling to make it on her own. When she found out she was pregnant, she knew she wanted something more stable for her child, so she gave me to her best friend."

"Did your father know about you?"

"He did, but he was married and my mother didn't want his wife to leave him, so she decided for him that I would live with her friend instead. He didn't contest it, and before I could try to meet him as an adult, he died. I have a sister, but I don't know if she knows about me. I didn't want to destroy the image she has of our father or her parents' marriage, so I never contacted her. I found her once. I even saw her with our dad, but she was with her mom, and they all looked so happy. I just turned and walked away."

Lin couldn't believe how similar this guy was to her: no father, shaky relationship with his mother who probably was never meant to raise kids and a sister who's out of his life. On the outside, he looked perfect, but somehow, he was just as broken as she. Before she knew it, she slipped her arms around him. He returned in kind. He was clearly a firebender. Only firebenders got this warm without being sick.

It felt good to be held like this, and not out of pity like she felt almost every hug she got since Tenzin left her had been. His lips brushed against hers, a kiss light enough not to be offensive if she didn't feel the same way. Lin did nothing lightly and pulled his head to hers, crashing their lips together.

Kuzon's mouth was sweet and spicy and it was so warm, almost too warm, but right now he was perfect. Her hands ran through his long locks. His hair was longer than hers and prettier too. His arms found their way around her body. They were strong. He had been a member of the United Forces before he retired out and went into business.

He offered to share a taxi ride home with her. She couldn't drive, so she accepted. Their hands touched, and they ended up making out the whole way there. He had been expecting to go to his home after she got dropped off, but then they stumbled out of the cab together, fumbling as they got to her door. He picked her up, unsure of where her bedroom actually was and she had to direct him.

Her home was gorgeous, courtesy of being a Bei Fong, but he could admire the architecture later. Right now, he had a more pressing matter, and it was pressing into her stomach.

He was the first man in her bed since Tenzin, and the two were nothing alike. Lin always had taken charge with the airhead, but Kuzon was different. He moved quickly and confidently, lips searing into her neck and poker like fingertips exploring her body intently. She would keep fighting him for control, but she would only let him win in the end. She wanted him on top of her, and it wasn't just because he was gorgeous. Somehow, she completely trusted him and she didn't trust anybody.

She wrapped her legs around him. He whispered something just for her in her ear before he leaned forward. This was it. There was no stopping now.

* * *

AN: Since I got a question about this, which means I should have made it clearer. Kuzon did see Sokka (his father) and his sister once. He wanted to approach them, but he didn't because Sokka's wife (Suki) was there and he didn't want to disrupt their family. He assumed that Suki didn't know about him or the affair. Kuzon never saw Sokka again before he died, Therefore, he never actually met his dad.


	5. Kyalin 2

Tenzin and Bumi had been fighting over Lin for years. Tenzin thought he had won, when she had agreed to go on a date with him. He even got a goodnight kiss. After the date, however, she said they should remain friends. She didn't have an explanation other than, when they kissed, she didn't feel anything.

"There had to be more than that," Bumi questioned.

"It's all she said!" Tenzin insisted.

"Well you mucked it up somehow. She hasn't dated since!"

"I did exactly what I was supposed to do. We went out to a casual restaurant where we wouldn't feel stiff. We went for a nice stroll through the park. There were even fireworks!"

"Okay Tenzin, maybe you didn't TOTALLY muck it up, but something's wrong!"

They tried asking Suyin, but she had been hanging around her own friends.

"I don't know what's wrong with her," she said. "I prefer the cool crowd."

Bumi rolled his eyes. "That was useless."

Tenzin said, "Maybe she has a secret boyfriend or something."

"Maybe, and I know how we can find out."

They waited until Wednesday since that's when Lin had metal bending practice, and they snuck into her room.

"I'm nervous about this?" Tenzin said.

"Why? Suyin let us in (and doesn't care). Lin's out all afternoon and so is Toph. We're good."

Tenzin accepted the explanation and they started looking for gifts, a journal, anything that would give a hint.

"I found something," Bumi said. He flipped open Lin's journal and started to read an entry from the month before.

_I asked Kya what to do if I liked someone and didn't know if my feelings were reciprocated. She told me to flirt with someone else and see how my crush reacts._

_I asked her if that was mean. What if I lead on the person who I flirt with?_

_She said guys love any attention we give them and not to feel bad about it. She does it all the time. I don't know if this is a good idea, but I don't know what else I can do._

"Oh, how much you wanna bet she went out with you to make me jealous!" Bumi declared happily. "All I need to do is tell her I want to be with her and we're good."

"Who says she wrote that about you? Maybe she was flirting with you to get me to ask her out!"

The two brothers started to argue. Then they heard a voice.

"Is that?"

LIN!

They hid in her closet.

"I'm glad you skipped practice," Kya said as she came into the room with Lin.

"Well I had to ask you something."

"Sure. What?"

"Well, I took your advice and went on a date with one guy to see if my crush reacted."

"What happened?"

"Well, my crush didn't react, but I keep getting these flirty signals. I can't tell if it's just flirting or if it could be more."

"Well if you can't tell, you should be more direct. Some guys just don't get it."

Taking the advice, Lin pressed her lips to Kya, taking the waterbender by surprise.

She froze, her lips becoming cold, before she kissed her back.

"You meant me," Kya finally realized.

"Yeah you! I went on a date with your brother, and you still didn't react!"

"I didn't think you liked girls. I assumed you didn't mean me, so I didn't react."

Lin shook her head. "I wonder who's the airhead."

Kya silenced her with another kiss.

Bumi and Tenzin couldn't believe it. They both lost out to Kya.

It was torture sitting in the closet, trying not to make a sound as the two girls explored each other's mouths.

Unfortunately, Suyin didn't realize her sister had come home early. "Bumi, Tenzin, if y'all are still snooping in Lin's room, you might want to leave. Her practice is almost over!"

Their jaws dropped, and Lin threw open her closet door.


	6. Linzula 1

**145AG**

Tenzin was waiting for Lin at the restaurant. If she didn't show up soon, they would miss their reservation.

Two minutes later, she appeared, running in a black dress and heals. "Sorry I'm late."

Tenzin sighed in relief.

The hostess seated them. On the way to their table, Lin explained how there had been a brawl at the police station. One officer said something snide about a rookie's sister and it escalated into a disaster.

Lin ended up knocking out both the rookie and the rude officer and Internal Affairs went nuts. Lin was stuck there until they finally agreed she had answered all of their questions fully and honestly.

"I thought they'd never let me leave."

"Well, I'm glad you're here."

"Me too."

They were eating at one of the nicest vegetarian restaurants in town. There were only a few, but this was pretty nice.

Tenzin was telling her about his father's suggestion that he run for the United Republic Council. He wouldn't be eligible for a couple of years, but he thought it would be a good way of keeping the Air Nation connected to the city and that it would help Tenzin hone his leadership skills.

"When I'm gone, you'll be the leader of the Air Nation. I want to make sure you know what that means."

Lin loved Tenzin, but sometimes, he was boring! She could use a little excitement every now and then.

* * *

Just as they were about to settle the bill, a car came flying into the restaurant. The driver vaulted herself out of the car with her blue flames and disappeared.

Allegedly, she had robbed a bank the week before and the police had been chasing her.

Lin sprang into cop duty, rushing to the scene.

"Captain Lin! Did you see where the suspect went?"

"It looked like he went up." She didn't see him go left or right.

"She is our main suspect in the bank robbery last week. We thought we had her, but then she rammed an officer's car, causing them both to spin out of control. She crashed into the restaurant and vaulted away."

Lin looked up. "Perhaps, she got onto a roof top and started running across them."

She sent some officers to do an aerial search on their cables.

They had no luck however. She disappeared.

That killed the rest of their date. Lin had to go to work, but at least Tenzin got a free dinner out of it. No one made them pay. The restaurant was too worried about the state of their building.

The next day, Lin went to work bright an early to get an update on the case.

"So what do we know about our Jane Doe?"

"The car she was driving was the same care used in the robbery. She stole the car she was driving. It belonged to Fire Lord Zuko; it was a diplomatic car, so it would have conferred immunity had his driver not reported being carjacked. All of Zuko's employees were accounted for, so none of them were driving."

So the car's a dead end.

"What about her physical description."

"We didn't get a good look at her. The car had tinted windows. She appeared to be short, maybe 5'2. She was thin and under her cap, I think I saw black hair with gray."

"So she's older. Maybe at least in her 50s."

"Or she died her hair."

"And she's athletic. She disappeared on the roof which meant she could vault over and over very quickly."

"So she's athletic, possibly in her 50s and a firebender. Anything else."

"Her flame was blue."

How did Lin forget? "How rare is that?"

"The only person known to have blue flames in the past 100 years was Princess Azula. She's been missing since 102AG."

"And she's Zuko's sister, so maybe she stole his car to make him mad. She would be 60, which would explain the hair and she may still be in shape if she's been running around for over 40 years. Who were her known associates?"

"Ty Lee and Fire Lady Mai, but they have not seen her since they disappeared. The Fire Lady rarely leaves the Fire Nation and it is even rarer for her to come here. Ty Lee was a Kyoshi Warrior and then she settled down with a family in Omashu."

"Any one else?"

"Anyone else she ever worked with is long dead."

"So she's either working alone or has new accomplices."

"Or perhaps it's her daughter. She could have had one with the same flames."

"Where could she have raised a daughter such that no one would know she had a blue flame?"

They started looking into remote locations.

Three weeks later, they were no closer than they were before to finding her. Making matters even worse, someone broke into the United Republic Mint, stealing 600,000 yuan.

"Do we have any witnesses?" Lin questioned.

"The guards were all unconscious and something happened to them. They don't remember what happened before they lost consciousness."

"We don't know if they were hit on the head or drugged. They showed signs of neither, yet we found them passed out."

"Could they have been faking?"

"All of them? Maybe one of them knocked out the others and then faked it, but I don't think they were all acting."

This story was so big that Toph came back to give her daughter a hand. She used her seismic sense, but "they all appear to be telling the truth. They have no idea what happened."

Lin wondered if this was connected to the jewelry theft. "Azula was our main suspect in that crime, but she didn't knock anyone out. She just broke into the vault and stole the jewels."

"How did she do that before she got caught?"

Lin frowned. "Well the lock was electro-magnetic so she must have shorted it, possibly by throwing lightening at it. Once it popped open, she just scooped all the jewels in a bag and drove off. She used a car with diplomatic plates, so when officers saw her breaking the traffic rules, they just let her go. It wasn't until later that we learned she had stolen the car from her brother before she wrecked it into a restaurant."

Toph cracked up. "Sparky must be pissed."

When the experts checked the locks, again, they were shorted out electrically. "She probably did it, and who knows how she made the guards forget."

* * *

The Council was serious about apprehending her. They authorized Lin to treat her like a war criminal and use all force available.

They did door to door searches, introduced metal detectors into various important buildings and took all kinds of safety precautions but it was no use. She seemed to have skipped town with the money.

Lin knew Azula must have some reason for brazenly attacking the city, but she couldn't figure it out.

"I just don't get what she's trying to do," Lin said to Tenzin.

"What?" He had been reading. "Were you talking to me?"

"It's fine. I'm just perplexed by Azula."

"ISn't she crazy."

"Well she did make off with 600,000 yuan and about another 1,000,000 yuan worth of jewels, so maybe she's not so crazy."

Tenzin grunted. "I guess, but everyone's looking for her. The money won't last her that long."

Two months after the jewelry heist, there was another break in, but this time, Azula didn't target anywhere there was money. Instead of going after the riches herself, she broke into the utility company and took out the city's generator. The hospital and the police had a backup generator, but everything else in the city was down. There were no traffic lights, no traffic or security cameras, and best of all; virtually every place where there were riches was unprotected. The alarms wouldn't work. The guards went into panic mode. There was chaos everywhere.

Azula didn't steal anything herself that day. She used her own organization, the Blue Lotus to do it for her.

Robberies occurred left and right. The police got split up trying to catch them all. Lin went out that night and she saw the azure flames that kept occupying her mind. She followed Azula. Azula slowed down to let her.

"You won't get away with this."

"Oh, but I will," Azula said with a grin. "As we speak, I am becoming very rich. The money will go somewhere you can't find it, and even if you could arrest me right now, I'll just get away later."

Lin was ready to fight, but Azula reached her first, occupying her mind with a passionate kiss. Lin's heart was pounding so fast that she didn't even realize Azula just threw tiny sparks of lightening into her head, perfectly erasing the last five minutes of her memory.

"You tried to catch me, but I was just too fast for you." Azula grinned. "If you ever remember this moment, tell your mother I said hi."

Azula took off, laughing all the way while Lin fainted.

When Lin woke up, she could remember hot lips being pressed to hers, but she couldn't remember what happened.

The next day, they got the power on and the results were devastating. Banks were cleaned out. Jewelry stores were empty, and they managed to steal an entire fleet of cars.

* * *

Lin finally figured it out. "Azula was testing us. She figured if she could get away with a couple smaller heists, then she could run several heists at once, especially if she had younger people, who she had taught to throw lightening, to do what she did.

We had spent all of our resources looking for her specifically. We focused on who was trying to leave Republic City, not who was trying to enter. She brought in her goons while we looked the other way and now they are enjoying their splendor who knows where."

This was now an international disaster. A lot of the goods that were stolen were foreign-owned and now every world leader wanted to know what Republic City would do about it.

"We need an international police force," Lin said "to track them down. These people could be hiding anywhere, elsewhere in the republic, in any other nation. Worst of all, we don't even know what they look like, other than Azula."

They managed to wipe the memories of any guard who saw them. Most of the witnesses couldn't see at all in the darkness.

When Lin reached her hand into her pocket, she felt something. She pulled out a tile with a blue lotus on it. She suddenly remembered that kiss on the rooftop. Azula had put the tile in her pocket.

"They call themselves the blue lotus. I'm sure she's mocking the white lotus as her uncle was one of its most prestigious members, but perhaps there's more to it than that. She may be colluding with people who are experienced in several different arts."

* * *

In a fortress on an abandoned island, Azula sat admiring her share of the loot. She looked out to the bay, wondering when Lin would chase her again. She looked forward to it. Lin was a good kisser. This could surely be interesting.


	7. Linumi 1

**137AG**

Tenzin and Lin got into their first big fight. "It didn't mean anything," Tenzin insisted.

"Then why did you kiss her?"

Lin found out that Tenzin had kissed a girl while she was away with her mother and half-sister for spring break.

"I was drunk. She came on to me and I didn't …" really know how to stop it.

"I'm going home!"

"Lin!"

He called after her, but she didn't listen.

She spent the day in her room, not caring if Suyin broke stuff all day. She didn't want to deal with anything.

* * *

Toph came home. "Why is the house a mess?"

"Lin did it!" Suyin lied. Toph could tell, but she was too tired to care.

"Just go to your room."

"Yes, Mom!"

Toph wondered what was wrong with Lin. She must have been upset if she didn't come out and put a stop to this.

"Lin!" Toph pounded on the door.

"I'm not in a good mood."

"I could tell. Suyin trashed the house and you didn't even come out to tell me about it."

"I wasn't paying attention."

Toph knew it was, "what did that bald idiot do?"

"He kissed another girl."

"What?"

Lin told her mother that Tenzin had gone to some party with Kya and Bumi, got drunk and was kissing some girl before Kya chased the girl away with water whips and Bumi slapped him around.

"He said it didn't mean anything, but why did he do it?"

"Maybe he … Crap I got nothing."

"Thanks Mom."

"Buck up. You're a strong, smart, and beautiful girl and if Tenzin can't see that, he doesn't deserve you anyway."

"You know, you're right."

* * *

Lin was going to settle this once and for all. She headed to Aang's house, but his younger son wasn't home.

He and Aang had gone on some airbending retreat.

"Bumi and I were going out if you wanted to come," Kya told her.

She decided why not, it sounded better than a messy house and Suyin, so she went with them to some shady speakeasy.

Bumi kept getting Aviation cocktails. Lin tried one. It was pretty good, and before she knew it, she had four big drinks.

"You'll find a better man, one with hair!" Kya promised her before going to get some water.

Lin chuckled. "I don't know what's wrong with him. Why would you kiss a girl if she means nothing to you?"

"Girls think with their heads," Bumi said. "Unfortunately, us guys have two heads and sometimes we use the wrong one."

Lin rolled her her eyes. "Was she prettier than me?"

"No," Bumi said. "You're beautiful. She was a tramp"

"Then why would he," Bumi leaned in and kissed her before she could finish the question. Unlike Tenzin who was more tentative, Bumi was eager to make the first move.

Lin wasn't sure why or how but she kissed him back passionately.

They made out until they heard a cough. Kya was back.

"Oops!" Bumi said having been caught.

Not wanting to hurt Tenzin, Lin and Bumi agreed that this kiss never happened and she reconciled with the airbender the next day.

**155AG**

Lin couldn't believe it. One day, she was with Tenzin and now he left for Pema. Again, she found herself drinking with Kya and Bumi.

"Buck up," Kya told her. "You'll find a better man, one with hair!"

She laughed but "It wasn't as funny as the first time you said that," 18 years later and still on the verge of crying over the same baldheaded idiot.

Kya patted her head. "I'm going to get us some water."

They had been drinking pretty heavily.

Bumi turned. "You're way prettier than she is."

"You said that …" Bumi kissed her again. Lin found herself melting against his hot lips and he pulled her close with his big arms. She was out of breath.

"18 years and I still haven't found a girl who can kiss like you Lin."

They went right back to kissing. Kya left the pitcher of water and tiptoed away. Tenzin had his second chance. Now it was time for Lin to get hers.


	8. Kyalin 2 part II

AN: I know I said these would be self-contained, and this one pretty much is, but it's the continuation of what happened when Lin caught Bumi and Tenzin in her closet.

* * *

"Ow!" Tenzin cried. "Stop hitting me!"

He and Bumi got their butts kicked. Bumi was without his weapons and they were up against an earthbender in a stone house and a waterbender who happened to always have her waterskin on her. She froze cuffs on them and Lin was asking them all kinds of questions.

"Did you read my journal?"

"No," Bumi lied.

She smacked him. "I can tell if you're lying!"

"Only a little bit," he claimed.

She slapped him again.

"What's that for?"

"For reading it."

"We just wanted to know why you didn't seem to like either of us," Tenzin told her.

"Because you're an airhead and he's a buffoon."

"A sexy looking buffoon," Bumi corrected.

Kya shook her head. Her brothers were idiots.

Suyin thought this was funny until Lin turned around. "And why would you let them snoop through my stuff?"

She ran away. Lin started chasing her.

"Come on let us go," Bumi pleaded.

"No why would I do that?" Kya questioned.

"I'll pay you."

"You don't have any money."

"Tenzin does!"

"I was going to use that to …"

Kya took his wallet and his money. "You can go!"

Bumi and Tenzin escaped with their lives.

"Why did you let them go?" Lin questioned.

"They gave me $50. We should go on a date."

"Where to?"

"We could go to a play or a nice-ish dinner."

"Nice-ish?" Lin questioned.

"Nice for teens."

"Oh, like that new barbecue place downtown."

"Sounds good to me." Tenzin will love that, spending all his money on the girl he likes and meat.

"Friday?"

"I'll call."

* * *

Kya and Lin went back to kissing until Toph got home.

"Lin? Why is Suyin cuffed to the chair?"

"She was really bad!"

"No duh! What happened now?"

Lin explained Bumi and Tenzin's snooping and how Suyin was an accomplice.

"Tell me you beat them up."

"Yeah and we got their money."

"Good girl," Toph said to her.

"Kya, what are your intentions with my daughter?"

"To corrupt her. She's too obedient."

"Good girl. I approve! So this means you'll be gone Friday evening?"

"Yes."

"Great. All I have to go is get rid of Suyin," and I can eat takeout naked and drink rum all evening. Good times!

Tenzin and Bumi ran home in case Lin gave chase.

They ran into their father when they got into the door.

"What are you two running so fast for?"

"Sorry Dad," Bumi told him.

"Lin tried to kill us!"

"Why?"

"Um!" They didn't want to tell him.

"No reason!" Bumi lied as he ran away.

Aang frowned at Tenzin.

"We might have been snooping in her stuff and she caught us."

"Now why would you do that?"

"We both had crushes on her, but we couldn't figure out if she liked either of us. As it turns out, she likes Kya."

"Oh," Aang said. He wasn't surprised that Kya liked girls. She was quite open-minded, but Lin was a bit of a surprise.

"Well, I hope you learned a lesson."

"Not to snoop in someone else's stuff unless you have a warrant?"

"Well there's that too, but I was going to say, don't mess with a Bei Fong."

"Ah!" This is another important lesson.

"Anyway, you should apologize once she's calmer."

"Like tomorrow."

"Maybe next week," Aang said, "to be safe."

"Next week for what?" Katara questioned. Then she turned to Tenzin. "Who beat you up?"

"Um, Lin."

"Where was Toph? Oh wait, it's Toph?"

"Honey I think …"

"I think you've made enough excuses for her!" Katara insisted they confront Toph now!"

"But…"

"But nothing!"

Aang knew that voice and went along. This was going to be embarrassing. They got to Toph's house and Lin was about to take Kya home when her mother showed up.

"What are you doing here mom?"

"Where's Toph!"

"Sugar Queen, Twinkle Toes, what are you two doing here?"

"Hi," Aang tried to explain but his wife cut him off.

"I am sick and tired of you letting your kids act like riff raff. It's bad enough Suyin thinks she's a thug, but now Lin, your normally obedient child is beating people up. Who does she think she is pummeling Tenzin like he's a punching bag? This is what happens when you don't set proper boundaries for your children."

"Like when Tenzin and Bumi snuck into her room and read her diary to see why she didn't like either of them."

"What?" the color drained from Katara's face.

"Um, I think we should go. Bye Toph!" Aang took her away. Like he said, never mess with a Bei Fong. They didn't even think to bring Kya with them.

"She was ready to faint before we told her we were dating," Kya said with a laugh.

Lin shook her head, but then she kissed Kya on the cheek.

"OOGIES!" Toph yelled at them.

"Get over it!" Lin retorted.


	9. Linumi 2

Toph was so mad. She was going to get that Twinkle Toes Jr. She got to the island by boat, ordering the driver to "make it fast."

The younger airbender was practicing his katas when a giant boulder came flying at him. He evaded it, only to see several more coming.

"We're being attacked." He yelled as he got to higher ground, only to see "Aunt Toph?"

"You're going to get it baldy!"

"But I didn't …"

She continued this barrage forcing him to evade continuously.

Twenty minutes later, Aang and Katara came home to see Tenzin hiding in a tree and Toph launching rocks at him.

"What are you doing?" Katara demanded to know.

"Killing your son. You're about to be the only airbender again, Twinkle Toes!"

"Why am I dying?" Tenzin questioned before his parents could argue.

"For making Lin cry!"

"I didn't make her cry."

"You broke up with her!"

"After she told me she was in love with someone else!"

"What?" said all three parents.

"Maybe he made her cry."

Toph went home to confirm. Lin was still crying into her pillow. "What's going on?"

"I went to tell him how I felt, but he was kissing another girl. I'm too late."

"What? Who knows if he's into her, or she just kissed him or if he's just horny or something. You won't know until you try and crying all day in here isn't trying. What have I told you about Bei Fong women?"

"We're strong and relentless."

"Exactly, so what are you going to do?"

"Um …"

"The next time you see him, you give him a big kiss, that's an order!"

"Yes Chief!"

She didn't see him for another two days. Bumi had come to Republic City High School to pick up Tenzin. Their mother wanted them to meet her in the city after school. He went to say hi to Lin before he got to his brother's classroom, but instead of talking, she grabbed him by the collar and kissed him passionately.

The nonbender was taken by pleasant surprise. He wrapped his arms around her just to say, "Good afternoon, Linny."

There was a thud behind them.

Tenzin dropped both his backpack and his jaw.

Lin tried to explain but he ran away, abandoning his backpack. Tenzin will always be hiding from the Bei Fong women.


	10. Linzin 3

Warning Character Death

155AG

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Toph questioned.

"You didn't want me to become Police Chief, and now you're put out that I'm retiring. That's so you, mother."

"I want you to do what will make you happy. That's why I didn't want you to be chief; I thought you were just doing it to follow me."

"Maybe I was, but now I need my own path and a new city."

Toph knew her daughter was heartbroken after her breakup with Tenzin. She never thought her daughter would just pick up and leave. Lin never leaves.

Everyone always leaves Lin. Her father never showed up to leave. Kya left to find herself. Uncle Aang left the world. Tenzin left for another woman. Lin was sick of being left behind. It was time for her to see what was out there.

"Okay," Toph would be interim Chief until they found a new one. Lin left before the announcement.

No one saw it coming. Bumi went to her house just to see she wasn't in it. "Where's Linny?" he asked her mother.

"I don't know," Toph said honestly.

Tenzin took the news really badly. He made his choice. He chose Pema, but Lin wasn't in his life anymore at all, not even to argue with. He didn't realize how much of his life she had been, until she was gone.

160AG

"I'm so sorry," Katara said to her son. "She didn't make it." Tenzin was a single father. He wasn't the last airbender anymore, but he was without his wife.

The pregnancy had been normal at first, but five months in, they discovered Pema had a heart anomaly, one that made her pregnancy risky. She was "technically" not too far along for an abortion, but she couldn't kill her daughter. She already knew she was having a girl and she was too excited to be having a child with her love to even think about terminating her.

One month later, they found out Jinora would be an airbender and they were so happy.

"I bet she's going to look like you," Pema told Tenzin.

"She'd be better off looking like you," Tenzin retorted.

* * *

She did look like her mother, just like her. Holding her hurt.

Tenzin had water in his eyes, but the tears wouldn't fall. It wasn't fair. She didn't deserve this!

Apparently the heart problem was genetic. Hopefully, Jinora didn't have it.

"I don't know if I can do this alone."

"You're not alone," Katara promised. "You have me and your brother and sister. We'll help you."

Normally, he'd say something snarky like what help would Bumi and Kya be; they're oversized children, but right now, his mind was empty.

* * *

Out of all of the people who came to see the baby and to pray for Pema, no one expected Lin Bei Fong.

"Linny?" Bumi asked in confusion, no way is she here.

"Is Pema okay?" she didn't explain where she had been or why.

Kya shook her head. "Mom just broke the news to Tenzin. She's gone."

Lin wouldn't wish this on anyone. The normally stoic woman looked ready to cry. "Maybe coming here was a mistake." She turned to leave.

"Don't you dare walk out that door again," Kya said. "Shouldn't Tenzin at least know that you still care about him?"

"I hardly think his ex-girlfriend ranks highly on the list of people he wants to see right now."

"I can't say anyone ranks highly on that list," Tenzin said as he came out of the room. "But I am glad you're here."

"I'm so sorry."

"You didn't do this."

"I know, but I have a lot to apologize for. I'm not sure if now's the time."

"Will there ever be a good time?"

"No," Lin told him.

"Then you may as well say it now."

"Say what?" Katara asked as she came out of the room.

* * *

Toph came out. "Lin, get your sucker. He keeps pulling on my hair!"

"Aang, stop that!" Lin chastised.

She has a son? No one expected that.

Lin took Aang from his grandmother and brought him over to Tenzin. "He's an airbender," she told him.

Tenzin knew everything she meant to say. He's your son. I was pregnant when you left me. I've been raising him all by myself.

He suddenly remembered that she had been tired and pukey when they broke up. He hadn't really given that much credence since they had been arguing so much. About four weeks before she left, they had sex, angry sex, not the kind of sex that you would expect from two parents.

Everyone else was too scared to talk.

"I should have told you," she said quietly.

"I should have known." The symptoms, her being quick to leave the city, no one ever visiting her, a child was the obvious conclusion but Tenzin never bothered to try and connect the dots. He just went about his own business.

* * *

Lin moved back to Republic City. She helped Tenzin with Jinora and he got the chance to get to know his son. He looked just like his grandfather, except he had his mother's green eyes. One would have thought he was an earthbender with those eyes, but he was all air.

They didn't really talk about their breakup. It was easy to avoid it with two young children in the house. They were just so busy.

* * *

About a month after Jinora was born, however, Katara and Toph decided to take their grandbabies for the night. "I think you two need to talk," Katara said to Lin as the two elders left.

Neither of them wanted to talk. When Lin produced a bottle of sake, Tenzin said, "Thank the Spirits. Just don't tell Bumi."

"Oh I don't tell that knucklehead anything."

She poured two glasses of it.

"Where have you been all this time?" Tenzin asked.

"My half-sister started a compound. I didn't mean to find it. I kind of just stumbled there, and when I saw her, I immediately tried to leave, but she had a point. I had no where to go, no plan for my future and even if I couldn't stand her, it would be silly to stay out in the cold for no reason.

Eventually, we worked past most of our differences. We still beat each other up, but we avoid the head shots."

"Does Suyin have children?"

"She has three children, and somehow she found a guy crazy enough to marry her."

"I find the husband more surprising than the children."

"Who doesn't, the way she used to run around."

"Why did you come back?"

"Opal, Suyin's daughter, is an airbender."

Tenzin's eyes got big.

"How, we're not quite sure, but our guess is that her father is a descendant from the Air Nomads and the gene popped up. Anyway, she wants a teacher, but Suyin is kind of well a worrywart and doesn't want her going anywhere. She is like opposite of Toph when it comes to parenting.

Anyway, there's only one teacher, so I went to find you, and I brought Aang with me because he should have known you from the beginning."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I was in denial. I told myself the vomiting was bad noodles, stress, anything but a baby. Eventually, I went to the doctor and I knew for sure. I was afraid that if I told you, then you'd come back just because I was pregnant, all of our other problems would still be there, and we'd raise a miserable child.

This is going to sound stupid, but I wanted you to come after me. It was the only way I could know if you really wanted to give us a second chance. When you didn't, I told myself it was for the best, and I didn't look back until I had to."

"I didn't realize how much I'd miss you until you just disappeared. We've been friends our whole lives, and I forgot how much that meant to me. I just got lost in all the arguing."

"Me too."

"What do we do now?"

"I don't know."

They had too much sake to talk about their future anymore.

He put his arm around her. The first time he had done this in five years.

She buried her head in his shoulder.

He couldn't help but think this is where Lin belonged.

* * *

They were asleep on the floor when Katara and Toph cmae back the next day with their children.

"They made it through the sake," Toph remarked as she picked the empty bottle on the floor. "They just spared us the trouble of making another grandchild."

Katara rolled her eyes. "You're ridiculous."

"You know it Suga.'"

They woke up minutes later.

Tenzin's head was killing him. "I haven't felt this pain in years."

"When's the last time you drank this much?" his mother asked.

"When I thought Lin was never coming back."

He and Pema almost broke up over that. She thought he was still in love with her. He was, but he couldn't lose Pema too. He had been so selfish. If he hadn't been, maybe she'd still be here.

"I'm not going away again," Lin told him.

"If you do, I'll chase you until I find you."

162AG

Tenzin and Lin got married in a private ceremony at Zaofu. He thought he was just coming to give Opal another airbending lesson, but their families surprised them with a wedding, arranging the decorations, food, and entertainment

"It's about time!" Toph sassed at them as they walked down the aisle.

In six weeks, Lin would find out she was pregnant, again. Nine months later, they would have their third child, Pema.


	11. Linzin 4

**142AG**

It wasn't Lin who caught Suyin acting as a get away driver, but it was Tenzin. He had been on his way to observe his father's meeting at the council when he saw Suyin driving recklessly, officers coming her way. When he yelled at her to stop, she froze, not expecting anyone she knew to be around.

Her accomplices ran out the back of the car. The police gave chase.

"Are you bringing me in?" Suyin asked him.

"I should," he said, "but I think we should talk first. What the hell were you thinking?"

Suyin didn't even know at this point. She liked them because they paid attention to her. They didn't ignore her like mom or chastise her all the time like Lin.

"Do you ever get sick of being told what to do all the time?"

"No, but I get sick of being told it's my responsibility to lead the Air Nation and bring the airbenders back. I've been hearing it since I was six, and it's important; I know it is, but I'd like to have my own path. Kya and Bumi can do whatever they want. I don't get that chance."

"I wish I had a path," she said. "Mom never cared what I did. Lin only criticizes what I do."

"You know your sister loves me."

"She only ever yells at you."

"Because this city is dangerous Su. You have no idea how bad it can be sometimes. Do you remember Yakone?"

She shook her head. She remembered hearing about it, but not the actual event.

"He was a big crime boss: prostitution, drugs, extortion. There was nothing he wouldn't do. When he got convicted for his crimes, he bloodbended everyone to try and escape. He hurt a lot of people, including your mother."

Suyin didn't remember that.

"Before that, Lin thought Chief Bei Fong was invincible. We all did. It was then that we realized that even though the war was over, there was still evil, like serious evil as opposed to petty crime or isolated disputes. The world wasn't as safe as we thought it would be. Republic City was the place for people to start over. Some people start over, so they can do more bad things.

I know your sister yells a lot and is always in your business, but it's because she doesn't want you to run into someone like Yakone. No matter how hard she and your mother try, danger will always be out there."

She felt bad now. "I know, but I need to learn to handle it myself. She can't do everything for me."

"She can't, but how are you handling it now?"

"Not very well."

"Which is why you're going to have a talk with your mother. You're smart Suyin, but you have nothing to apply it to. You need to go to school or travel. You need a path, and instead of running around with riff raff, it's about time you find one."

She confessed her involvement to Mom. Luckily, the officers on the scene didn't actually see her and the suspects wouldn't talk anyway, so she was out of trouble, for now.

"I know I shouldn't do this," Toph said. She should arrest her daughter like the others, but she can't. "But I'm sending you to Gaoling. I think you need out of this city, somewhere that you can start fresh. My parents are well you've met them, but I think you need some structure. I'm just sorry I couldn't give it."

Suyin cried as she hugged her mother. "I'm sorry."

"Me too."

Lin was surprised when Suyin left, but she was a little relieved. Who knows what she would get into if she stayed here?

"Take care of yourself," Lin said, as Suyin got ready to go.

Toph didn't say why Suyin was leaving, but Lin put two and two together. Her friends all got busted. Tenzin came home with Suyin and Mom. She did something stupid.

"I'm sorry, for giving you such a hard time."

"Apparently, it's what little sisters are for. I should be mad at Mom instead."

Suyin rolled her eyes. They punched arms instead of hugging, the Bei Fong way.

**147AG**

Five years later, Suyin came back to Republic City. She had gone to college, majoring in political science and social studies. She became well a bit disenchanted with the idea of nations and sovereigns. She thought people could govern themselves better and she was looking to start her own compound.

That would have to wait for another day; today, she was going to Lin's wedding.

"This dress is too tight," Lin complained as Kya helped wrestle her into it. "I can't breathe."

"Pain is the price we pay for beauty."

"What?"

"It's what I tell myself when I get my eyebrows done."

"You're crazy!"

"You love it!"

Suyin knocked on the door. "Anything I can do to help?"

"Since when are you helpful?" Lin retorted.

"Shut up!" Kya smacked her arm. "You look great Su."

"Thanks, but the shwos not about me."

"Damn right!" Lin told her. "It's about this girl who shouldn't have eaten so many nachos leading up to this wedding."

Suyin and Kya both laughed at her. "Oh you look great." Lin was in her lacy, pretty, white wedding dress. "Are you really a virgin?" Suyin whispered into her ear.

"Don't make me pop you!"

"Haha! That's a no!"

"What do you know anyway?"

"You'd be surprised."

Uncle Sokka gave Lin away. This was the wedding everyone was expecting. Lin and Tenzin would finally marry.

Aang married them. "From the day these two were in diapers, we've joked that they were going to get married. They were always arguing, fighting over toys, and tripping each other. Okay, Lin tripped Tenzin most of the time," everyone laughed. "But they could never be found with out the other one. I've always thought of Lin as a daughter, and I'm glad this day has come. Welcome to the family Lin."

They exchanged their vows and Tenzin kissed her.

The crowd cheered as they went down the aisle, hand in hand.

* * *

Before the banquet started, Suyin and Lin had their first real conversation in five years.

"You look like you've been taking care of yourself," Lin said to her.

"You told me to."

"You never do what I tell you to."

"Then you should have told me to be a vagabond."

"Cute. How was life with Lao and Poppy?"

"Oh my spirits, they are well a bit much, but I needed the guidance, and Lao said if I got out of trouble, he'd pay for college, no matter what I majored in, even though he wanted me to do business."

"Did you do something like gender studies?"

"No, but I did take an interesting class on it. I studied political science, social studies and I did a minor in business."

"Aren't you Miss. Educated?"

"How was life here?"

"The crime was a problem for a while. Tenzin and I were engaged for a while, but between the two of us we couldn't find a good time. It was always chaos."

"But you got married today."

"We did. In part because he told me about the conversation you had before you left."

"He did?"

"Yeah, but it was a few years later. I always see people in roles. I'm a cop. You were a beatnik. Tenzin's a master airbender, but what we do isn't who we are. We become who we are as we take the journeys we need to find our place in the world.

Tenzin already had an assigned place. I had assigned myself one, but it seemed like our life would be incomplete if we didn't get a journey, so we decided we're taking the year off and travelling. We wanted to have something that was just ours before we get into airbender production mode."

"You're going to spend a year not working?" Suyin couldn't believe it.

"I know right. I always thought you needed a place, and you did, but I needed a journey, but I never had the gumption to take one. Maybe we're not so different after all."

The two sisters hugged. "It's good to have you back," Lin said to her.

"It's good to be back."

* * *

Traditionally, Air Nation events were dry, but try telling that to Toph Bei Fong. They had the world's best beer, wine and hard liquor for everyone who was of age.

Bumi and Sokka challenged each other to a beer-drinking contest. Out of the corner of his eye, Bumi saw Suyin, and she looked gorgeous. She met his gaze and smiled. Sokka won while Bumi was distracted. "You forgot to drink your beer," Sokka told him.

"No, I didn't," he said when he looked at Suyin.

In five years, there would be another Air Nation/Bei Fong wedding.


	12. Kyalin 3

Modern AU- high school

"I'm not playing," Lin hissed at Kya.

"It'll be fun." Kya dragged Lin to the circle.

"You can't miss out on your chance to kiss me," Bumi teased.

Lin flipped him off.

Maybe I'll get to kiss her, Tenzin thought about Lin when she finally sat down. They "married" when they were five at the Republic City fair, but they had never had a serious relationship.

Also in this circle were, Korra, Mako, Bolin, Asami, Pema and Tahno.

"I'm spinning first!" Tahno declared.

He went and got Korra.

He grinned as he went in to kiss her. 2 seconds later, she slapped him. "Touch my ass again and I'll break your nose!"

"You got no game!" Bumi teased.

Pema went next and got Tenzin. He thought it would be for a few seconds, but then she straddled him.

Lin stuck out her tongue. Asami got a photo of her. "This is going on Facebook!"

Eventually, Kya dragged Pema off her. "You're going to make us all barf!"

Bumi laughed. "That's the most action Tenzin's ever had, well other than his right hand!"

Tenzin gasped. Asami got a picture of him too.

"Seriously, why do you have to document everything?" Tahno questioned.

"My dad doesn't believe I have friends. Now I have evidence."

"GEEK!" Mako chanted at her.

Asami spun next and got Korra. She blushed.

"KISS! KISS! KISS!" The boys chanted.

Asami had never been kissed. Korra took the lead.

"WOOT!" Bumi cheered.

"That's so hot!" Mako was attracted to both of them. Can you say threesome?

The boys booed when Korra finally broke the kiss. Asami was as red as a strawberry.

"Maybe we could go out sometime," Korra said to her. That was fun.

Asami nodded like a nerd.

Bolin got Kya.

"Don't take too long!" Bumi threatened.

"Hands where we can see them," Tenzin added.

"Like you weren't feeling up Pema's ass!"

Their kiss was short and sweet. It lacked passion for both of them.

"That was so boring," Mako told him.

"Shut up, Mr. Practices Kissing Asami with his Mirror."

Asami's eyes got wide.

Bumi took a picture of her reaction. "That was too good."

Mako got Pema who was not nearly as enthusiastic with him as she had been with Tenzin. "You could use a tic-tac," she told him.

"BURN!" Bolin laughed.

Mako mumbled some excuse and went back to his seat.

Kya spun and got Lin.

"I don't …" Lin started before Kya pounced on her. She had been waiting for this.

Bumi and Tenzin were shocked. The other boys were pretty enthusiastic.

Lin's brain shut off. When it came back on, she found that Kya was in her lap, her legs around Lin's waist.

When she finally broke the kiss, Kya asked, "still think this game's stupid?"


	13. Linumi 3

153AG

Avatar Aang passed on three months before. The White Lotus was already narrowing down possibilities for the next Avatar, as she would be most vulnerable right now.

Kya moved to the tribe with her mother. Tenzin buried himself in work at the Council. Lin tried to keep the city safe. Criminals got a lot bolder with Uncle Aang in the Spirit World.

Unfortunately, no matter how strong Lin was, she wasn't invincible.

"Stop!" She saw a burglary suspect running down the street. She gave chase and when she saw him trying to get onto his motorcycle, she got a metal cuff on him. He rammed the bike into her attempting to get away. He failed miserable when she bent his motorcycle, but he did manage to break her arm.

"I hate hospitals," Lin growled. They just reminded her of the worst parts of her life when Yakone attacked her mother, when Suyin jacked up her face, and when uncle Aang died.

Making matters even worse, she was alone. Tenzin was still working. "How had he not gotten radioed by now?"

An orderly came in. "How are you feeling?"

"High as a kite and angry my boyfriend isn't here! Has Tenzin received the call?"

She went to go check. She had a somber look on her face. "We called his office, but he wasn't there, so we left a message with another Councilman. We also called his house, but there was no response. I don't know where he is. I'm sorry."

Lin didn't have any ideas. Where could that idiot be?

She closed her eyes, hoping that he would be here when she woke up, but instead a bang woke her up.

She looked and it was Bumi. "I guess walking with crutches is harder than I thought," he said with his signature grin as he lied on the ground.

The nurses ran in and got him up. "We're getting you a wheelchair."

"Fine, I guess walking's too hard right now." He turned and saw Lin, even with her cast on and weary eyes, she was gorgeous. "What happened to you?"

"Thug hit me with his motorcycle. I still got him!"

"Of course you did Linny. Like a broken arm could stop you."

"What happened to you?"

"Fell off a cliff." His leg was broken.

"You weren't fighting ten bandits in the rain again, were you?" She teased.

"No. It was a training exercise, but I was in a bad mood so I kind of hit my partner harder than I should have and when he responded in kind, I fell off a cliff."

Lin winced. "That sucks. What got you so mad that you ended up shoved off a cliff?"

"A lot of people remember my father. Apparently, he only had one child, Tenzin."

Aang was a great man, but Lin didn't think he realized how much his favoritism of Tenzin affected his other two children. Yes he needed to teach Tenzin airbending and the nomad ways, but Bumi and Kya needed him too. There was a reason they both left the nest as soon as they could. It was a message, one Aang never fully received.

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, and it's not like I can ask for pity. You don't even know who your dad is."

"I don't, and I'm not sure if want to. If he didn't show up, there had to be a reason or it."

"Maybe he's dead," Bumi shrugged.

"Speaking of dead, I'm going to kill your brother when I seem him next. It's been hours and no sign of him anywhere."

Bumi wheeled closer to her. "I'm not him, but we're allegedly brothers. What would he do right now?"

"Probably lecture me on how dangerous the job is and why I should retire and have airbenders."

"EW! And you still want him around?"

"Stupid right."

"Well, my injury is a lot stupider than yours, so I guess I'll let that slide."

They stayed up talking and laughing together. Lin couldn't remember the last time she laughed. It was so hard these days. With Bumi, she forgot all about Tenzin.

"We can't keep doing this," Tenzin said as he sat in bed with Pema. They started sleeping together shortly after his father died. They both said it was a one time thing, but two months later, they were still at it.

"Why don't you just leave her? She'll never give you airbenders."

"She might."

"She's an earthbender from a strong bloodline. The odds are against it."

Tenzin frowned. He knew it was true, "but there has to be a way to increase the odds."

"Your father couldn't." Aang hadn't bothered to try. He just wanted kids. He loved them all; he just wasn't the best at showing it.

The conversation ended there, just like it always did. Tenzin didn't realize anything was wrong until the next day.

"I'm sorry about Lin," his secretary told him.

"What?"

"Breaking her arm like that. I can't believe a thug tried to run her over."

Tenzin's eyes got huge. "No one called me!"

"Are you sure?"

He went to his desk and there had been a message, left ofr him twelve hours ago. "She's going to kill me!"

Tenzin scrambled to the hospital only to find.

"I am not eating whatever they are pretending is oatmeal," Bumi scowled as he looked at his tray. "I bet Oggi wouldn't eat this!"

Lin laughed. "I would say Tenzin will come and buy us breakfast, but his ass seems to have flown the coop."

"Well he is a nomad. Maybe he wandered away and didn't get the message."

They laughed until they heard a throat clearing. "Bumi, what brings you here?"

"Where the hell have you been?" Bumi snapped. "Linny's been waiting for over half a day. She can't drive herself home genius." Otherwise, she would have checked out of the hospital hours ago.

"I'm sorry. Work was just so hectic."

"That you couldn't call them back and tell them to send me home in a cab?"

Lin couldn't see it from her angle, but Bumi could. "What the heck is that?"

"What is what?" Tenzin turned, unsure of what he was talking about.

Bumi managed to get himself up, just to grab his brother's head.

"Let go of me."

"That's a hickey! A fresh one!"

Unfortunately, there was a lot of metal in the room. Even in a bed and in a cast, Lin was still a metalbender.

Tenzin found himself chained to the chair. "Let me go."

"Who is she?"

"Nobody. It's not a hickey."

Bumi gave him a look. "Really. You don't think I've gotten enough hickeys to know when I see one."

Lin could see it too now that she was looking.

"You don't believe him," Tenzin said, "do you?"

"Usually not," Lin said, "but I believe him now. Get out, and I never want to see you again."

She unchained him, and he left. Pema was getting her wish after all or maybe the hickey was more strategic than that.

Lin waited until Tenzin left before she started to cry. "I knew something was wrong. After your father died, Tenzin would stay out later and later. He was always working. He never had a straight answer as to what he was working on and no one else seemed to need to spend so much time at the Council. I saw the signs and I ignored them." Lin felt like a fool.

"He's a jackass," Bumi said. "He always has been." Tenzin was the favorite. Tenzin was the baby. Tenzin gets everything he wants no matter what. "Our parents spoiled him too much."

Lin had been with him half her life. "Now I'm alone, in my thirties with a scarred face and a broken arm. I'm totally going to be on every guy's hot list."

"You've always been on mine," Bumi told her.

"You don't have a list!"

He pulled it out of his pocket, and she was on it, along with the Crown Princess and some women she never heard of.

"I don't know if I should hug you or slap you."

"I'd take either from you, especially if you're into …." She slapped him and then she hugged him.

"Let's get out of here Linny."

Bumi had planned on recovering at his brother's house, but he wasn't going to do that now.

They checked out and took a cab to go to her house. Lin insisted on him using the wheelchair to get in the house. "If you're going to wipe out, I'd rather you do it inside where the neighbors don't see you."

"Thank you for watching out for my reputation."

"What reputation? I meant my reputation."

They got into the house and Lin wasn't sure what to do. Her dominant hand was broken, so she couldn't write. "I can't even do desk duty. I'm useless right now."

Bumi pulled her into his wheelchair, so she was sitting on his lap. "I can think of plenty of things we can do without your arm or my leg."

"Like what?"

He silenced her with a kiss. "I think we have an Airhead to forget about."

When Bumi would flirt with Lin, she always thought it to be teasing. For the first time, she actually thought he found her attractive. She liked that idea.

"I think I still remember."

He kissed her again.

It took six weeks for Lin's arm to heal. It took eight before she went back to work.

"Welcome back Chief!"

"The vacation's over!" she yelled. "Everyone back to work!"

Not another word was said as everyone found something to do.

Lin sat down and saw a stack of papers with her name on them. She was not eager to get started. Instead her mind drifted to last night when she and Bumi celebrated their last night of freedom quite enthusiastically.

A rookie came up to her. "Are you alright Chief?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Um, you were smiling."

"GET BACK TO WORK!"

"Yes Chief."

Idiot! Lin only put up with one idiot, and right now he was in her bed, probably still naked.


	14. Linumi 4

**150AG**

"You BASTARD!" She cold-cocked him in the face. He just knew it would bruise.

"Lin it was just one k…"

She grabbed his neck, "don't you dare tell me that it was just one kiss, that you've really been working late all this time, that you aren't fucking that secretary whore of yours."

His eyes widened. He saw a rage that he had never seen before, not even after all of the times she had to deal with her beatnik sister Suyin and Lin's bailed her out of jail three times.

She dragged him out the house and threw him out, locking the deadbolt.

* * *

After living together for five years and dating for 13, Lin was done with Tenzin, forever.

To make her point clear, she defenestrated all of his stuff: his clothes, his work papers, his boxers, his kitchen appliances, everything except his photographs, because maybe his mother would like some of them.

As the remains of his blew threw the winds of the streets and he ran out to chase it, neighbors pointed and laughed. Drivers who had been on their way somewhere stopped to comment. Lin was just upset, but she just publicly announced that they broke up, that Tenzin was likely a cheater and now everyone would want to know about their future engagements.

Tenzin announced his new relationship with his secretary Pema right away. He had no choice at that point but he was "regretful" that Lin was hurt.

Smug bastard, he didn't actually admit that he did anything to hurt her. It's just unfortunate that she was unhappy.

* * *

Six months later, Lin still didn't have a new flame and everyone wondered if she would be bitter and angry forever.

"I'm not even angry about him anymore," she told her mother. "I'm angry that everyone keeps asking me if I'm angry about him."

"What did you expect when you went crazy and threw out his stuff off the roof I might add?"

"I expected him to have to buy all new stuff, and on his salary, that must have been a struggle." Lin had bought much of his stuff the first time around.

Toph laughed. "Well you accomplished that, but you also gave yourself the reputation as the angry, jilted lover."

"I should have just boxed his stuff and sold it to the trash yard."

"You see, you're learning. That's the important part."

The news was so well spread that Suyin got word of it, and she lived in a compound in the Si Wong Desert. She decided to come visit her older sister.

"Oh what is it now?" Lin grumbled as she showed up.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine! I just need people to stop acting like I'm made of glass!"

"We all know you're not made of glass. We also all know that you need to get laid."

"What?"

"That's your only problem right now. I can tell by the particular frown on your face. I'm an expert."

Lin groaned.

"And I got just the plan."

Lin knew she should run, but it would be no use. Every time Suyin got something in her peanut head, it was a disaster.

Suyin got a week's worth of personal adds and started screening them. "He's too old. She sounds boring."

"You have women in there?"

"Don't knock it until you try it."

Lin rolled her eyes. This is going to be a mess.

"Oh he sounds dreamy: active military, sword master, and no balding."

"Oh let's tie the knot."

"Next one, master waterbender, loves to cook, and enjoys travelling and making her brothers miserable. She sounds like fun!"

"Leave me alone."

"I will." Suyin left, she also contacted each person she liked so she could screen them.

One week later

"Come on Suyin!"

"I'm almost ready."

"This whole thing was your idea."

She insisted that Lin needed a day out so she could have fun, dinner and a show, the Bei Fong way.

"Alright, I'm ready. Let's go!"

Suyin drove. They got to the restaurant and the waiter led them to their table, but someone was already sitting there.

"What's going on?"

"Didn't I tell you? Bumi's your date." Suyin promptly left Lin there and sat at another table where Kya was seated. "She's my date."

It was uncanny that the two personal ads she answered were sisters and since she thought she would mesh better with Kya, she decided to set up her big sister with Bumi.

"I'm going to kill her," Lin promised as she sat down.

"Oh this will be fun, and when Tenzin finds out, he'll be really mad!"

Lin smirked. "Well that part sounds fun."

"Great. Waiter, we need wine, a lot of it!"

Bumi sure drank like a Bei Fong. No wonder Mom always liked him.

The restaurant they chose specialized in surf and turf. Lin got the spicy beef stir-fry, which came with a side of fried fish.

She had a grin on her face.

"What has you so happy or is it just me?" Bumi grinned.

"I just realized, I've never been on a date in a steakhouse." This is what happens when your first boyfriend is a vegetarian.

"Did you always go to vegetarian places?" Bumi made a face

"Vegetarian friendly, like I could tell the difference. I forgot that people will give you copious amounts of meat, and it is awesome."

"I promise to never serve you tofu."

"Oh then I'm good."

The two laughed. Lin had been apprehensive about dating again, mainly because having to date a stranger seemed weird. She didn't get the awkward dating experiences in her twenties to help her now.

Kya and Suyin spent much of their date spying on Lin.

"She's smiling and she's laughing," Kya was so happy.

"I knew she just needed a good time."

"Tenzin's new girlfriend is a tramp. I think she's cheating on him with another Councilman, but after what he did, I'd be the last person to tell him."

Pema's first child may or may not be an airbender. It could be a firebender. Only time will tell.

The two girls split the chocolate cake for dessert as they made fun of Tenzin and Pema.

* * *

Bumi was excited to take Lin to the next part of their date.

"I thought we were going to a show."

"They are. I've already seen the show and it's a bit too fluffy. It's all sweet and kissy with no plot."

"EW!"

"Yeah, my sister likes that kind of junk. I thought we could have a bit more fun than that."

They got to the arcade and they had bumper cars.

"Are you serious?"

"Oh yeah. Let's started ramming children and make them cry."

They each got a car and started racing around the track. Bumi took out three children on the first turn. Lin went for a more devious approach. She let him do all the hard work and then she took him out on the last turn.

"And Lin Bei Fong is the winner!"

"What can I say? I like a lady who can appreciate a good ramming."

Bumi thought the face she made was priceless. He moved in to kiss her before she could slap him.

They went to play games. Bumi tried to win her a giant bear but the games were rigged. This was no problem for a metalbender.

She ended up winning him a giant otter penguin.

"If this thing was stiffer, I could actually go sledding on it."

"I haven't got otter penguin sledding in probably 20 years."

"We should probably use a real sled or we could try a tiger seal. They're kind of squishy though."

Lin didn't want to know any more about that.

"So how long are you home for?"

"The next six months before I get shipped out again."

"Let's see where the time takes us."

Bumi grinned as he pulled her into another kiss.


	15. Linzula2

AN: This drabble is a T

* * *

Everyone just knew that Tenzin and Lin were supposed to end up together. They played together in diapers. Lin loved chasing him with rocks and Twinkle Toes Jr. was always airbending away just to come right back to her.

**133AG**

Lin came home with a big grin on her face.

"How was Air Temple Island?" Toph asked as she came inside.

"It was awesome!" Lin was headed for her room.

"Wait a minute!"

Lin turned around.

"You're never this smiley. Something happened."

"Maybe!" Lin went to run upstairs

"Lin Bei Fong!"

"Yes Mother."

"Don't call me mother!" Toph judged her heartbeat. "You got kissed!"

"Okay," I did.

"Aw my baby's growing up!" Toph pinched her cheek.

"This is why I wasn't going to tell you."

"Can't beat my seismic sense."

"Remind me to start wearing wooden shoes."

"Don't you dare!"

**136AG**

Lin came home after spending the night at Tenzins' house.

"Where have you been?"

"Mom? I thought you went to take Su to grandma's."

"I did, and I was going to stay overnight, but my mother got on my nerves. When I got back here, you were gone."

"Well, I spent the night at the Island."

"You didn't sleepover with Kya. She snuck out to meet a boy." Toph knew about her dalliance with Azula's son and how Katara disapproved

Damn! "Alright, I didn't."

"You got nookie, didn't ya!"

"Really Mom!"

"Come on. It's time you had some fun."

"That's the thing, it wasn't fun."

"Well, the first time always sucks if you're a girl."

"It wasn't just that. It felt wrong for some reason, and I don't know if I'm attracted to him like that."

"It was that bad?"

Lin made a face.

Over the next few months, they tried again and again, but "sorry Tenzin, I can't do this anymore."

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know. I love you. I know I do, but there are different kinds of love, and I don't think ours is the kind that should have sex."

"If you're not ready …"

"I don't think I'll ever be ready for you. I think it's more complicated than that."

Just like that, Linzin was over.

**138AG**

When Kya announced she was going on a trip around the world with Azulon, her parents flipped out.

"I'm an adult. Try and stop me!" She promptly moved out of her parents' house and into Azulon's room at his mother's house.

Katara and Aang confronted Azulon only to be met by his mother.

"My son has been nothing but a gentlemen towards your daughter and it's about time you got over whatever beef you have with me or at the very least stop taking it out on him. It's close-minded and hypocritical to think that he's somehow to blame for my actions when you're all buddy buddy with my stupid brother after our father tried to burn down the world.

Now get out of my house!" she slammed the door in their face.

Katara and Aang went home. This was happening whether they liked it or not.

Lin came over that night. Azula knew she was a cop.

"Whatever you came here for, I didn't do it!"

"I just wanted to say goodbye to Kya before they leave tomorrow."

"Oh! She's in Azulon's room."

Lin banged on the door.

Kya pulled her shirt back on and answered it. "LIN!" She jumped into her best friend's arms.

"I just wanted to wish you luck, and I got you this," Lin gave her a compass.

"Oh it's beautiful."

The two girls said their farewells and Lin was about to leave when a terrible downpour started.

"I wouldn't try to drive in that," Azula told her. "Your car will start hydroplaning."

Lin looked. The street was filling quickly. "You're right."

"Plus, the people here can't drive normally. They'll never make it in this weather."

Lin cringed. "My mother almost died in a wreck with weather like this."

"They let her drive."

"Spirits no! She was the passenger. Uncle Sokka was driving."

"Oh, no figure. He's a dope."

"You don't mind me staying until the rain's gone."

"No. It's no trouble and it gives me something to do other than yelling at my son for being too loud. Kya shrieks like a banshee during sex."

Lin turned red. "I did not know that about her."

"It's just sex," Azula said to her.

"Sex and me never worked out too well."

Azula studied her. "Let me guess, you had sex with your first boyfriend. You thought it would be good, but it was terrible. You kept trying, were never satisfied and ultimately left with and still don't know why it was bad, so you have yet to find anyone new and try again."

"How do you do that?"

"Your mother uses her earthbending to inquire about people what they do not share. I use my eyes."

Lin looked at her. She had beautiful gold eyes, just like her son, black hair that was just starting to show gray. Lines that showed her age, but she didn't look old. She looked distinguished.

"Why do you think it was bad?"

"He could have just been bad, or maybe you were on the wrong team."

"What?"

Azula moved faster than a dragon viper. She firmly cupped Lin's face and kissed the young woman.

Lin felt a rush of delirium overtake her and then Azula broke the kiss. "Maybe you prefer women," Azula said to her.

Lin babbled like an idiot.

"Let's get you a drink."

Azula made two fire whiskey sodas, double the whiskey and strain the ice; it's Azula's mantra.

Lin brought the cold drink to her still tingling lips. "This is smooth, very smooth."

"I only drink the best. Azulon's father owns the finest distillery in the Fire Nation. It's the main reason I chose him to sire him."

"You two weren't together?"

"Not conventionally. I wanted a child. Ruon Jian had a good bloodline: strong, tall and good hair. The distillery was also a nice benefit, so I told RJ what I wanted. He agreed and over a three-night span, I straddled him repeatedly. Six weeks later, I was puking and nine months later, I went into labor with Azulon."

"Was it a scandal? You're a princess and you never married."

"You're mother's a lady and she didn't bother to marry. I at least planned my kid."

"Touché."

They drank and discussed Lin's sexuality.

"It's not that surprising that you didn't figure it out sooner. Republic City's a conservative place. Same sex couples are hardly featured or discussed.

Everyone thought you would end up with Tenzin; so you accepted it, ignoring the signs that you'd probably rather bed Kya than him. In the Fire Nation, it's much more common for women to enjoy each other.

Sure women marry men for children and security, but women know how to please each other, much better than most men do. Most men don't realize they actually have something to learn. They just stick it in and hope for the best."

"OH FUCK!" Kya hissed.

"Except Azulon. This is the sucky part of raising your son to be a feminist." She walked to the stairs. "QUIET UP THERE!"

Lin chuckled. "Has it been like this since she moved in?"

"Let's just say, I hope the storm clears so they can leave tomorrow morning. Several people volunteered to host them during their voyage. I imagine that I will get a lot of letters complaining."

Lin was grateful that her mother's walls were very thick.

"Perhaps some music would be more enjoyable." Azula put some on. She had a jazz record.

"Who is this?" Lin questioned. Her mother hated record players, mainly because they sold mostly classical music, which she found boring. This was funky.

"The Sun Warriors, some of the younger members of their tribe left for Capital City to start a music career."

"This is really good."

"I hope so. I'm pretty particular about my music."

As they continued to drink, Azula discussed her own dating history with Lin.

"I never would have guessed that you, Ty Lee and the Fire Lady were all together."

"Zuzu may have married her, but I taught Mai everything she knows about sex."

"I bet the shock will kill him."

"Oh, maybe I should tell him."

"Anyway, after I got released, I had a few suitors asking for my hand but none of them seemed vivacious enough for me. They were older nobles who needed a young wife to bear them children.

I realized I wanted to be a mother on my own terms. I wanted more for my child than to get stuck inheriting a boring political position, so I decided I was going to pick the father based on what I thought a fun job would be, and who wouldn't' want to inherit a distillery, so I picked Ruon Jian.

Well, men are territorial. They didn't like the idea of dating a woman who bore another man a son, and I realized, why am I bothering with men. I have financial security, and I have a child. I don't need them, so I dated women, and I've met some interesting women over the years."

"You never settled down with any of them."

"I tend to be drawn towards free spirits. You can't really rein them in."

"Azulon did."

"He offered Kya a chance to rebel. There's nothing more freeing than the feeling that you are thumbing your nose at your parents."

Just then, Kya came downstairs in a bathrobe, smoking a joint.

"That better not be my weed," Azula told her.

"It's not!"

"What are you doing?" Lin questioned.

"You're still here?"

"Have you seen the weather outside?"

"Oh yeah." Kya went to get some steam buns and then went back upstairs.

"Eating my food," Azula grumbled.

"Are you a 'cool mom'?" Lin teased.

"I wouldn't say cool, but I didn't want my son to think he needed to run away to be with the girl who made him happy."

"Which is why you didn't mind Kya coming here?"

"She's pretty interesting. Azulon's last girlfriend was boring. What was her name? Yuki?"

"Yue?"

"Yeah that's it. I met her once. She nearly put me to sleep."

"He dated Kya's cousin first?"

"Oh, I guess that makes sense. I never thought about a connection between them. All water tribe girls look the same to me."

"Is that his type?"

"I don't think so. I think he just sits there and waits to see what girls come up to him."

"I doubt he learned that from you."

"He learned that from his father."

"Was he very involved?"

"He spent his summers at his father's estate as a child, and sometimes we'd go there for holidays, but Azulon primarily stayed with me, and tomorrow, he'll be out of my hair."

"What are you going to do with your freedom?"

"Promptly stop wearing clothes in the house and eat all the steam buns by myself."

"Sounds liberating."

Azula was wearing a shirt that wrapped. The front was just beginning to open. Lin couldn't help but watch the fabric slide down her chest.

Azula smirked. She leaned forward, and yes, Lin's eyes followed her. "Maybe we could make better use of your visit."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it seems that I'm experienced and you are a novice. Why don't I educate you?"

Before Lin knew it, Azula pounced on her, capturing her lips and straddling her before she could make sense of what was happing.

Azula broke the kiss and got to the point. "Do you want to sleep with me?"

"Yes!" She sounded like an eager schoolgirl. Her voice almost cracked. Azula grabbed her collar and led her upstairs.

The rain slammed against the roof. Clothes came off in a flurry, and Azula dimmed the lights. "It's better this way. I want you to watch what I do and pay careful attention!"


	16. Lokka 1

Warning, this one is OOC, but I wanted to push the envelope a little.

138AG

"Are you ready Tenzin?" Aang was taking his son on an airbending retreat.

"Almost." Normally Tenzin looked forward to these trips, but he was 18, he had a girlfriend whose mother didn't care when he spent the night. He'd rather be doing her than meditating.

Tenzin threw the last few items he had to pack in his back.

"Remember your glider."

Tenzin went to his closet and grabbed it.

Other than Tenzin, the nest was empty. Kya left to go find herself, after getting drunk and giving Aang a shocking rant about how he had failed her and Bumi as a father because they weren't "precious airbenders." He doubted he would be seeing them anytime soon.

Bumi was all about some chick from Ember Island that he met, and he usually spent his time off from the military with her.

It was just Tenzin and his parents and that was normally just fine, but right now, he wished there had been a younger airbender to distract his father.

"Let's go Dad!"

"Something on your mind."

"No." It was easier just to always say everything is fine. He learned that from his father of course.

The night before

"It's too bad you have a retreat first thing tomorrow morning," Lin said as they had dinner together. "I would have invited you to spend the night."

He grumbled. "Don't remind me. I'll be gone for the next four days."

"Well, I'll have to do something special to celebrate your return."

"Don't get me turned on just to send me home."

"Sorry."

That night, while Aang was telling Tenzin stories from the Air Nation, Lin had her own way of passing the time.

"Are you coming back tonight?" Toph asked her older daughter.

"No. I have plans."

"Really? I thought you didn't have a life."

"I guess I'm not so boring after all."

"Good for you. Su's at a friend's house which means, I can eat takeout naked and play that music you hate."

"Glad to see life working out for you."

"Get over here you jerk!"

Lin approached her mother.

"Now don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"I'll try mother."

"Get out of here!"

Lin loved that her mother never bothered to ask where she was going. It saved her the effort of trying to lie to her.

She drove across town, entering the house where she already had a key.

When she got there, a man was waiting for her. "I thought you'd never arrive."

She pressed her lips to his. "Patience is a virtue, one that apparently doesn't run in your family."

"Haha, Cute."

"How long is she gone?"

"She's gone for the next four days. She wanted to go on a vacation with just her girlfriends. I encouraged her."

He knew this was wrong. His daughter had been older than Lin before she died, but just like her name source, Yue didn't last long on this Earth. She died in a car accident. The driver had been drunk and got 10 years for driving while intoxicated.

Things were never the same between him and Suki after that. It was like they were roommates but no longer lovers. It seemed wrong for them to have fun together after their little girl died, so she had her fun her way, and he had his.

Toph had liked him, once, maybe she even loved him, but even now, she was a bit too much of a kid for him. He always preferred mature women, and Lin, it was like she never was a little girl at all. She was born an adult somehow. He knew Toph would never understand, could never understand, so they made sure she would never know.

"Tenzin won't be back for four days as well. I wonder how that happened?"

Sokka might have encouraged Aang to take Tenzin on a retreat at this time. It was so wrong, sleeping with his nephew's girlfriend, but Tenzin was still a little boy, a trait he inherited from his father. Lin needed a man.

"Strange, isn't it?"

They made it upstairs.

Lin was quick to take his clothes off. She liked admiring his war scars. Even though he was aging and his hair was showing signs of grey, he still had the body of a 25 year old. Lin wondered if Bumi would age this well. If he does, maybe she'd consider him once he grew up a little, or a lot in his case.

Lin pushed Sokka on her bed and took off her own clothes. They had buttons and ties, put together in an elaborate fashion that would just annoy him more than anything else. She's seen him rip through her clothes when it takes too long to get them off, and she likes this outfit, so she'll disrobe on her own. With a smirk on her face, she cuffed Sokka to the bed.

"I'm in charge tonight."

"Can I be in charge tomorrow night?"

"It depends. Will you be good for your mistress?"

"Always."

"Then we'll discuss it." A devilish grin went across her face. So much for being Mama's good little girl.

She proceeded to read of his list of crimes: adultery, seducing his best friend's daughter, fornicating with his nephew's girlfriend.

"How do you plead?"

"Guilty, not guilty and guilty. If my memory serves me correct, you seduced me."

She smirked. "How could that be? Lin Bei Fong is a good girl. She always went to school on time, did her homework, and she even joined the police force."

"Well, they're good cops and there are bad cops."

"What kind do you like?"

"Bad, very bad."

"Very good," her teeth sank into his neck. "It's time for your punishment, and don't worry, we'll both enjoy it."

* * *

Three hours later, they were downstairs, eating take out naked.

"How is it that your wife never sees the marks I leave?"

"You're pretty good about leaving them under my collar, and I don't think she cares to see me naked anymore."

Lin couldn't imagine that. "Maybe she's losing her vision."

"I never asked her about it, but I kind of suspected that she preferred women anyway. I think she married me to make her father happy."

"Maybe her vacation isn't just about getting away."

"It probably isn't, but that's her business. I won't tell her what to do."

Lin was at the hospital the night Yue died. She remembered the look of a seemingly invincible man breaking down completely. It was then that she knew she was in love with him. She just had to be the one to put him back together, and she did, all why no one else was the wiser. Tenzin was a convenient excuse. With him no one would expect that when she brought food to their house or offered to help Suki with the chores that she was doing it just to see her boyfriend's uncle that she wore clothes that she knew would ride up in the back just to tempt him. Everyone thought she was a good girlfriend, looking out for her boyfriend's family above and beyond. Lin had to be the good girl for everyone. She indulged them but that didn't mean she didn't have her secrets.

"Maybe she will consider going on a girls trip every six months," Lin told her.

"You think we can keep getting them to coincide with the Air Nation retreats."

"Aang's pretty pliable," Lin told him.

"That's true. It might sound odd though if I encourage my wife to go on vacation without me."

"I could encourage her or even better, I could encourage Ty Lee to encourage her. Tell her that Suki really needs her girlfriends."

"Oh you're so bad."

She kissed him hard on the lips. "I know."

* * *

They continued to see each other until he died. No one figured it out, even when she had his child. The boy was a waterbender and he looked like his grandfather, so people assumed, including Tenzin, that he got his traits from Katara's side of the family. Hakoda II did, it just wasn't due to Tenzin.

Lin had four children, a water bender and three airbenders. Hakoda II was always her favorite. People assumed it was because Tenzin favored the airbenders, but it was really because she had only loved Hakoda's father. The boy was silent proof that Sokka had really been hers.


	17. Linzula 2 Pt II

Lin woke up cradling a pillow. She looked around and Azula had already gotten out of bed. She quickly panicked, wondering if Kya and Azulon had realized what they had been doing all night. She scrambled to get dressed. When she tiptoed downstairs she saw Azula making breakfast.

"What happened to Kya and Azulon?"

"They're still sleeping."

"Don't they have a skyship to catch?"

"They made it a late morning one since Kya can't seem to get up at sunrise. It's not that hard."

Even Katara struggled with early mornings. "It's probably because she's a waterbender."

"It would be easier if she didn't stay up all night having sex."

"Then again, we're up."

"Touche."

Azula had made bacon, taro hash, and poached eggs. Her bread machine made bread every morning.

"This smells amazing," Lin got hungrier by the second. Suddenly, they heard a thud. Azulon and Kya came tumbling down the stairs.

"What smells so good?" Kya sounded happy

"Not you," Azula told her.

Azulon frowned at his mother.

"What? We all know you two didn't shower afterwards."

Lin blushed. Azula was a lot of energy.

Azulon made a point to wash his hands before breakfast.

Kya went straight for the bacon.

Azula covered her taro hash in hot sauce as did her son.

"I never got how you eat so much of that," Kya told him.

"I think I've been eating hot sauce since I was in the womb."

"He's right. I wanted nothing but spicy chicken sandwiches my whole pregnancy."

"Oh that sounds good," Lin said, "the chicken sandwich part not the pregnancy."

"Isn't your mother wondering where you are?" Azulon asked.

Lin laughed. "Have you ever met my mother?"

"No."

"She doesn't care where I go. She usually tells me to get out because she wants to eat takeout naked and I'm in the way."

Azulon glared at his mother.

"I don't eat takeout."

* * *

After breakfast, the couple got the last of their stuff and said their final farewell. Their first stop was the Northern Water Tribe and from there they would go to the Northern Air Temple, Ba Sing Se, and the Eastern Air Temple to complete the first leg of their trip.

There four legs of the trip, the last part being the Western Air Temple and touring United Republic before coming back to its capital city.

"Try not to get pregnant," Azula told her as they left.

Azulon shook his head. "Bye Mother!"

She closed the door. "I thought they'd never leave." She turned around and pulled Lin into a lustful kiss.

The earthbender was taller than Azula, but she felt smaller, when the woman moved with such ferocity. Lin's legs locked around Azula's hips and the firebender carried her back to bed.

Again their clothes ended up on the floor and Azula said, "let's have fun in the shower this time. My nozzle has some nice settings."

Lin blushed at the implication.

* * *

She didn't get home until 2PM. Azula had a lot to show her. How could she be so clean, yet feel so dirty at the same time? She was grateful that her mother couldn't see the blush on her face. Try telling that to Su Yin.

"Why's your face all pink?"

"What?"

"It is. Did you have a date?"

"No!"

Toph became interested. "Where did you go?"

"I went to say goodbye to Kya, but the rain was too heavy, so I had to stay over."

"That's boring," Toph told her.

"I know."

"Like you."

"I know."

* * *

It wasn't until the next week when Katara was complaining to Toph about Kya's abrupt departure that she realized, "wait, Kya didn't stay with you before she left?"

"No. She had moved in with Azulon." Katara was still angry about that.

Lin spent the night at Azulon's? "Where does he live?"

"With his mother in one of those estates at the edge of the Republic."

"Azula lives here?"

"There was some scandal involving her backhanding some noble across the face. I don't know the details."

Toph asked her daughter about it. "Why didn't you tell me you stayed at Azula's?"

"What?"

"You told me you stayed with Kya; I assumed you meant at her parents' house."

"I thought you knew she moved out. Katara made a big scene about it at the time."

"I guess I missed it."

"It wasn't a big deal. There was a lot of rain. Azula suggested I stay until it clears instead of wrecking my car."

Toph wondered if Lin was hiding something. She sounded a bit nonchalant, which wasn't her nature. "Nothing interesting happened."

"Well, Kya was really loud during sex, and Azula kept telling her to shut up."

Toph snorted. "She takes after Sugar Queen."

"EW!"

"Yeah, she and airhead do the nasty."

"You're gonna make my stomach turn."

"I hope he's better than Tenzin."

Lin shook her head.

"He's so bad, you haven't gotten a new boyfriend."

"It wasn't him," Lin said without elaborating.

What did she mean by that?

* * *

Three weeks later, Toph noticed that Lin was staying out more and more. At first, she thought it was work, since she was a rookie, but when she checked the schedule, she realized Lin hadn't been taking extra shifts.

"Where the hell does she go?"

She'd only give vague answers, like "I went to get some steam buns or I was listening to jazz." How is she doing that for three hours at a time?

Being the nosy woman that she was, she enlisted her partner in crime, Sokka for help.

"So what's the problem?" he questioned as Toph got into his car.

"She is acting strange. She stays out for hours, sometimes overnight and I can never get a clear answer as to where she was or what she was doing."

"But she's 18."

"But this is Lin. She's always been Mrs. Responsible."

"True. Maybe she met someone?"

"And didn't introduce him to me."

"She wants him to live?"

"And why would I kill him, unless he was a scoundrel?"

Because you're Toph. "Um, let's see what we find."

* * *

When they got to the station, Lin was just leaving. They followed her, making sure to stay three cars behind so that she wouldn't spot them and the ended up at the edge of the city.

"This is where the rich people live," Sokka told Toph as he parked.

He watched Lin go into a house, kissing the person who opened the door as she made her way inside.

"She's kissing someone here."

It was getting dark out. Azula had put on the lights, so that she could see Lin better.

Sokka didn't want to be seen staring into their windows so he decided to check their mailbox.

"How weird? The mail here is addressed to Azula."

"What?"

Toph wanted to use her seismic sense, but of course, Azula had wooden floors. Sokka asked, "does anyone else live in her house?"

"I don't think so. Her son took off with your niece, so I think it's just her now."

Sokka shook his head; only Kya would run away with Azula's son of all people.

Azula pushed Lin on the table and started to take off her pants. The earthbender gasped, knowing what was to come.

"Go look in there," Toph hissed at Sokka.

He cringed, but he decided a nearby Toph was scarier than a somewhat far away Azula. He peered into the window and lost his voice at the sight. He froze like stone.

"Snoozles, what's wrong with you?"

Toph dragged him from the window. "What the heck did you see?"

"I …. I…. I…"

She rolled her eyes and led him to the car. He hit the gas pedal and peeled out of there so fast, one would think he got caught with another woman and his wife was chasing him with a club.

"I saw Azula well pleasuring your daughter."

"What?"

"She was well … don't make me say it."

"That motherfucker."

"Actually, I think Lin's the motherfucker. Azula would be the daughterfucker."

Toph shook her head. "Out of all of the people she could screw she chose Azula!"

"I hear she's good."

Toph made a face.

"She had a threesome with a couple of Suki's ex-warriors."

"Wow!"

"Apparently it was themed; warden and prisoners."

* * *

After their warm up round, Lin and Azula had snacks.

"I love these steam buns," Lin told her.

"Aren't they the best?"

"Way better than the crud my mother usually has. She can't cook."

"At all?"

"It's pretty terrible. She can't see."

"Can't she use the oven and a timer?"

"That's asking for too much. She usually just burns things in a pan."

"Ugh!"

"Hence, I grew up on takeout."

"Well this is a safe harbor from burnt food and from take out."

"Music to my ears."

Lin didn't have work the next day. She didn't come home until 10AM, where her mother was waiting.

* * *

"You son of a bitch!"

"Wouldn't that make you the bitch?"

"Don't mess with me. What were you doing with Azula?"

"How did you know where I was?"

"Not relevant."

"You followed me!"

"Damn right I did. You've been acting strangely all month."

"I'm 18. I'll be as strange as I want to be."

"Don't give me that teenage rebellion crap! I invented it."

"Why don't you bother Su? She's the one who skips school to hang out with thugs."

"Yeah I know, but I expect her to be a beatnik. You were always the good one."

"And what's so bad about having fun?"

"First of all, it's Azula, and second of all, what kind of fun are you having?"

"She paid her debt to society, and not the kind of fun I discuss with my mother."

Sokka came over, to see if Toph wanted to go to brunch with him and Suki. He saw Lin, shrieked and ran away.

"What's wrong with him?"

"You tell me. We went to find out what you were doing and whatever he saw made him lose his damn mind."

"He saw us!"

"Well yeah."

Lin groaned.

"If you had just told me, this wouldn't have happened."

"Or if you respected the fact that I'm an adult, and you're not entitled to know everything about me."

"I tell you everything!"

"Really? Who's my dad?"

"Don't give me that."

"You don't think it's any of my business. How is my dating life your business?"

"Is it dating?"

"I don't know."

"Is she your sugar mama?"

"I don't think so."

"Drive me to her house."

"No!"

This went on for an hour.

* * *

"I can't believe I'm driving you to her house."

"Shut up and drive!"

Lin got to the house. She knocked on the door. Azula came out and said, "Back so soon."

"What games have you been playing with my daughter?" Toph questioned. She was so short, that Azula hadn't seen her at first.

Azula laughed. "It's been a while since I've had an angry parent asking me about my intentions. Come in."

Lin glared at her mother. "I apologize in advance for anything this kooky woman does."

"Don't apologize for her," Toph said.

"I meant you mother."

"Hey!"

Azula was making curry. She tasted it, added some more black pepper and put the lid back on.

"You got a lot of nerve," Toph told her.

"What?"

"She's only 18!"

"She's an adult everywhere in the world. I was younger than she was when I started seeing other women, and I strongly suspect that you didn't wait until you were 18 to start getting involved with other people."

"What I did is irrelevant. You're three times her age."

"I'm not that old," Azula said. "Almost, but I'm only 52."

"This isn't funny."

"Why are you so concerned about my age?"

"You're older than I am."

"Again, so what's your point?"

"I don't want you exploiting my daughter."

"See, that point is irrespective of age. Why would my age make me more likely to exploit her? It's not like she's dependent on me for money. She's a Bei Fong. She could snap her fingers and get whatever she wants."

"I know how you are, with your lies and your tricks, and I don't want Lin anywhere near it."

"Because we all know you have been the most truthful person in her life."

"Don't think I won't pop you just because we're in your house."

"Seeing as you're on a wooden floor in a wooden house, I think you'd have considerable difficulty fighting a lemur monkey, much less me."

Toph growled.

"Your daughter is an intelligent woman. She knows how to make up her own mind. I didn't trick her, drug her, blackmail her, or do anything else unsavory to get her to come here. She came here because she wanted to. It's that simple."

"Why?"

"You'd have to ask her that, but I can tell you that I know how much more about how to please a woman than her bald ex-boyfriend or anyone else who has shown interest in her."

"What do you want with my daughter?"

"Lin is smart, beautiful, and what she lacks in experience she makes up for in enthusiasm."

"EW!"

"You asked."

Toph was still not happy about it when she left, but she could tell that this was going to keep happening whether or not she liked it. She only had one solace. "You're a motherfucker."

"Shut up!"

"Oh Sugar Queen is going to die when she learns about this."

"Why would you tell Aunt Tara?"

"Because I want to be there when she confronts Azula."


	18. Linzin 5

Lin was relieved to finally have the weekend off.

"Work sucks, I should quit."

Tenzin knew this trap. "You say this, and then when I suggest you give more responsibility to your underlings, you bite your head off at me."

"Of course I do. They're idiots."

Instead of suggesting she train them better, Tenzin just focused on helping her get her armor off.

"Someone's eager," she teased.

"Well I have been wanting to have you alone for a weekend for sometime."

"Have you now?"

"I almost resorted to one of Kya's tactics."

Kya had wanted a girls' day with Lin once, so she radioed in a fake emergency just to get Lin to show up to the spa. When Lin got there, Kya had the police radio in hand and said, "emergency averted, let's go get massages."

"I would have arrested you." She would have arrested Kya, but the wily waterbender froze cuffs on Lin. Lin broke them easily of course, but not before Kya stole her car and drove away.

"If you let me have some fun first, that would have been more than a fair trade."

"Nah, I would have cuffed you, had fun with you, and then taken you to jail."

"Now that sounds much better than filing reports."

They fell on the bed. Tenzin just bit her neck when he heard, "OW!"

"I didn't bite you that hard."

"Not you."

She reached from under her back and found a weapon. "What the hell is this?"

"It must be one of Bumi's weapons. He's always leaving his stuff everywhere. I found a plate with sauce on it under my pillow once because of him."

Lin made a face. "Well we'll have to return this tomorrow."

They continued with their fun.

The next morning, Tenzin was hoping for an encore performance. He just started to kiss Lin's neck when they heard a banging on the door.

"TENZIN! LIN! Are you home!"

"Oh maybe he'll go away," Lin thought as she went back to Tenzin. They started to ignore him.

Unperturbed, Bumi used the spare key to get in the house.

"I see your car out front Linny!"

She still didn't answer him.

He went upstairs and when he opened the door, he saw Lin on top of Tenzin.

"You could at least let him pretend he's in charge," Bumi said, startling the couple.

Lin covered herself with a sheet.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to get brunch with me. Is that my jawblade?"

Lin threw it at his head.

"Whoa!" he yelped as he ducked, and it bounced off the wall that was behind him. "It's not a boomerang. You don't throw it."

"I'll throw anything at you."

Bumi ignored her comment. "This is a special jawblade. It saved my life when I was fighting these thugs in Makapu Village."

"Let me guess, you were the only one there and you rescued the whole village using one pinky because you had broken both legs and your arms had been tied behind your back," Tenzin was particularly sarcastic this morning. Usually, he left the sarcasm to his uncle, but Bumi somehow managed to inspire him.

"Don't be silly. I was all by myself, and I had a broken foot, but I did manage to save the day using a spark rocks and a flash bang, you see I had been on my way back to camp from the healing station when I heard a noise and …"

Suddenly the stone floor swallowed up Bumi.

"Where did he go?" Tenzin questioned

"He's on time out." Lin told him.

She pulled the sheet over them. They went back to what they had been doing before they were so rudely interrupted.

Bumi had been earthbended into a rock cage hanging below their bedroom. He only told the story even louder.

The couple pretended they couldn't hear him even though they heard every word.

Later, Lin would only let Bumi out in exchange for the spare key.

"Goodbye Bumi."

"If you ever need ideas on how to …"

"Bye!" She shoved him out the door.


	19. Kyalin 4

This is a two parter. If I had gone any longer, it would have been a one-shot.

**135AG**

Kya was helping Lin get ready for her first date with Tenzin. She was jealous, not of Lin obviously, why would she want to date her own brother? Rather, she was jealous of Tenzin. Lin was so pretty and smart and an all around good girl. She didn't even realize how pretty she was, and Tenzin, of course, only saw future wife and airbender factory. There was so much more to her than that, but Tenzin only thought of the Air Nation. He was worse than Dad.

"How do I look?" Lin asked as she got into her green dress.

Absolutely gorgeous, Kya thought. "Very petty," Kya said not wanting to give her crush away.

"My breath," she questioned as she exhaled in Kya's face.

Minty fresh she thought. "Good."

"Nothing in my teeth?" Lin was sure she would mess it up.

Sparkling white like pearls. "Good."

Lin hugged her. "You're the best."

Kya blushed. "Let's get you out the door."

Tenzin came to pick her up. If they had gotten ready in Kya's room, he wouldn't have had to come here, but Kya insisted. "Don't be a bum," she told him.

"What's with your face?" Tenzin said as Lin opened the door.

Kya threw an ice dagger at him. "What's wrong with you?"

"She's all made up like a girl. I just wasn't expecting it." Tenzin felt stupid now.

Why is Lin dating this nimrod?

They went off on Oggi. Lin wished she had worn pants or Tenzin had told her they were flying. The wind kept blowing her dress up.

Tenzin took her to a new vegetarian restaurant downtown. It was called Buddha's Delight.

The food looked very good, but there were no prices on the menu, a sign it was very expensive.

"Are you sure you can afford this?" she asked Tenzin.

"I have a coupon," he told her. His father gave it to him; he didn't have to pay.

"Hi, I'm On Ji, are you ready to give your orders?"

"I would like the large Buddha's Delight," Tenzin said.

"Can I get the dumplings and the spicy noodles?" Lin wanted to avoid tofu

"Of course."

They didn't get any wine. It wasn't covered on the coupon.

They were both about to start their last year of school. "Have you thought about what you want to do next year?" Tenzin asked her.

"I thought about joining the metalbending academy, so I could join the police force when I graduate."

"You want to be a cop?" Tenzin found that odd.

"Why wouldn't I?"

He shrugged. "It sounds dangerous."

"My mom's a cop."

"But she's scary."

Lin glared at him. Are you a sissy?

* * *

While they were on their date, Kya was at home, getting ready to binge on ice cream.

Suddenly, there was a banging on the door. Kya opened the door.

"You're under attack!" A blue fireball came flying at her head. Kya ducked from the first one, which set fire to one of her mother's chairs. She froze the next flame and found herself into a fire and ice battle with none other than, "Aunt Azula!"

"Hello my baby!" Azula hugged her. "You're so good at waterbending and so pretty. Why are you home alone on a Friday night? You should be on a date."

Kya blushed. "Well, there is a girl I like."

"And?"

"And she's on a date with someone else."

"So?"

"What do you mean so?"

"Sokka had another girlfriend when I realized I liked him. If you think it's right, you have to try. I'm not telling you to be the other woman; that would be trashy, but who knows, maybe she's on a sucky date and he's a total weenie."

"She's on a date with Tenzin!"

Azula and Sokka looked at each other. "Total weenie."

"I love my nephew, but he inherited all of his father's awkwardness when it comes to girls," Sokka told his niece.

"Before it gets too serious, you better tell you how you feel," Azula cautioned.

"I don't know."

Azula folded her arms. "Did I raise you to be a wimp?"

"No."

"The wimps in our family …"

"Are the men?"

"Exactly. The women in our family are strong and determined. If you want something …"

"You go get it."

"That's why I'm flying you to her house after this date."

"What?"

"You're going to ask her out because I'm going to make sure of it."

Kya knew better to argue. "Okay."

"Now, let's get to that ice cream I see melting in the kitchen!"

The three enjoyed the gallon of ice cream while Lin and Tenzin had a problem.

"This coupon is only for lunch," the waitress told him. It was on the fine print

Tenzin did not have enough money. He only had 30 yuan and his meal alone was 40 yuan.

"I might be washing dishes tonight," he admitted.

Lin rolled her eyes and produced a Bei Fong stamp.

"That'll do," the waitress said as she stamped the receipt.

My mother is going to love this, Lin thought to herself.

Tenzin flew her home. "Thanks for covering dinner."

"Don't mention it," seriously my mother will make fun of you!

They got off Oggi and she pecked him on the cheek. "Goodnight Tenzin."

"Goodnight Lin."

He flew home.

On the way, he saw a blue dragon flying. "That away Zuko!"

What is his crazy aunt doing in town?

* * *

Azula knocked on the Bei Fong door.

Toph wondered who would be coming at this hour. "Princess Zappy, Sugar Queen Jr., Snoozles, what brings you here at this hour?"

"We are requesting an audience with Lin."

"LIN! Get your booty down here!"

She couldn't have found out about dinner already. "Mom, what's going on?" She ran downstairs.

She had washed off her makeup, but was still in her dress.

"Kya here has something to ask you."

Kya blushed. "Will you go to dinner with me tomorrow night?"

Lin was wondering what took her so long. She pecked Kya on the lips. "That's a yes."

"You're dating Sugar Queen Jr. and Airhead Jr.?"

"My date with Tenzin was kind of a hot mess."

"Of course it was," Azula told her. "What did you expect?"

It wasn't until Kya came home that she realized, "I don't have any reservations!"

"Leave that to me!" Azula told her. "I'll plan you the perfect date."

Kya had no idea what her aunt would do.

* * *

The next day, Azula radioed Toph and told her that Kya would pick up Lin at 7:00PM. "I hired a driver, so you don't have to worry about Kya's driving skills. I swear she inherited them from her mother."

Azula helped Kya get ready. "You want to look friendly, but not slutty, so a little cleavage is good, but too much is a turn off."

With a blue lily hair clip in her hair, Kya's look was complete. She had a blue dress on and silver shoes.

"You look gorgeous, Honey."

"Thanks Auntie!"

Sokka armed her with a box of chocolates. "Much more practical than flowers."

Kya got in the town car and was off.

"Where is she going?" Tenzin asked.

"You're not her father," Azula retorted.

He frowned. "I was just curious."

"Oh, well she's going on a date."

"With whom?"

"Lin."

"LIN! I just went out with her."

"And you struck out, Mr. brought her to a restaurant you couldn't afford!"

He blushed. "She told you about that."

"No, I just took a guess."

Tenzin frowned. "This is so unfair." Azula was there to guide Kya. Who was supposed to guide him?

"Now you sound like your Uncle Zuzu."

He's not even my uncle!

Kya got to the Bei Fong house and rang the bell.

Lin was on her way out.

"Are you going to date Bumi tomorrow?" Suyin teased.

"Good one!" Toph told her.

"When is the last time you had a date?" Lin asked Toph.

The mother frowned.

Suyin giggled.

Lin got the door.

"You look great," they said at the same time.

"I got you these."

"I'll inspect those," Toph opened the box. "Oh these look nice." Toph stole two of them.

"Hey!"

Toph gave one to Suyin

"That's right."

Lin got out the door with the rest of her candy.

"Where are we going?" Lin asked her.

"I don't know. Azula didn't tell me."

"What?"

"She said the driver knew where to go."

Lin shook her head. "Your aunt is crazy."

They got to Fire and Ice, a hibachi grill.

"I love this place," Lin told Kya.

Kya hadn't been here in ages.

The tables all seated eight people, so they got put with two other groups.

"I'll get the unagi and chicken combo," Lin told the waiter.

"And I'll get the cow pig and chicken combo," Kya told him.

The waiter brought them moon peach wine spritzers.

"These are good," Lin drank hers happily.

Kya was glad she didn't have to drive.

"I think I want to go on a trip around the world," Kya told Lin while they were watching the chef make their meals.

"When?" Lin didn't want her to go.

"I'm not sure, but I've only seen United Republic, a bit of the Fire Nation the Southern Air Temple and the Southern Water Tribe. There's a whole world out there."

Lin looked sad.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't want to lose you."

"Come with me."

"What?"

"I know you want to join the police force, but it will still be there when you get back, and once you're a cop, you'll have hectic hours and so many rules. Don't you want a chance to let loose before hand, to get drunk and go to a beach party or to go hiking into the mountains and stargaze at night without worrying if you're going to get radioed in because some jerk robbed a liquor store?"

Lin chuckled. "Well when you put it that way, how can I refuse?"

After dinner and dessert, they were driven to the park.

The driver handed Kya a note. "Go to the bench at the top of the hill."

They walked up the hill. Lin ditched her heels halfway through and walked barefoot.

There were trees and hills all around, but Lin didn't see what was so special about this spot.

"What's supposed to be here?"

Before Kya could say she didn't know, fireworks started to go off.

"Don't we need a permit for this," Sokka questioned as they fired the fire works about 3km away.

"We have diplomatic immunity!" Azula would never get a permit, how pedestrian.

"Aw, I think that's a badgermole," Kya said of one of the images.

"And that's a dragon," Lin added. They were of all different colors and shapes.

"This is beautiful," Kya grinned.

Lin thought the best sight was right in front of her. She cupped Kya's face and gave her a kiss.

The teenagers got lost in themselves, not noticing anything was amiss until they heard a crack of lightening.

The two girls frantically broke apart.

"You have a curfew Kya!"

"Oh yeah."

Lin took the car home, but Kya didn't have enough time, so Azula and Sokka dropped her off on Zuko. The Fire Lord hated that Azula named her dragon after him, but what could he do?

Kya came home with a stupid grin on her face.

"Someone's got lipstick on her collar," Bumi teased.

"Goodnight Bumi!" Kya went upstairs.

"Aren't you going to tell me about it?" Bumi called after her.

"Maybe you can date her next!" Tenzin hissed.

"Don't be a sore loser, Tenzin," Bumi retorted.


	20. Kyalin 4 part II

136AG

Lin was done with school. She was about to ask her mother to give her a recommendation for the Metalbending Academy.

"Why do you want to go? You already know everything they teach in there," Toph would know. She founded it.

"I need it to join the police academy."

"I'll give you a waiver so you don't have to go on one condition."

"What?"

"Instead of going there for two years like you planned to, I want you to join Kya on her trip around the world."

"What?" Kya's parents hated that she was doing this.

"I want you to know that this is the right choice for you. I got to see the world before I settled down, and yes I was fighting a war, but it was fun nonetheless. If you take this opportunity to think about what you want, and you still want to be a police officer, I'll write you a recommendation."

"Thanks Chief!"

"Now get packing!"

* * *

Kya was pleasantly surprised when Lin changed her mind about the trip.

"You're sure about this. We'll be gone for at least 18 months," probably two years.

"I'm sure," Lin said before she kissed Kya.

The night before they left, they were having a going away party on Air Temple Island. Kya's favorite Aunt and Uncle came with a present.

"Is that a dragon?" Katara complained.

"Well, not every sight to see is accessible via sky ship, so we thought they could use a flying alternative." Sokka said as he brought in the red dragon.

"Meet Katara!" Azula said.

Kya cracked up.

"You better change her name," Katara threatened.

"Too late, she already answers to it."

The female dragon went to go investigate the sky bison.

"She's harassing Oggi," Tenzin complained.

"Bad Katara!" Azula scolded as the others, minus Katara, laughed.

The dragon turned and went bad to her breeder. "Now I want you to be good for Kya and Lin you hear."

The dragon nodded. She sniffed her new master.

"Aren't you cute?"

Katara licked her.

"I'll stay over here," Lin said from across the room.

"She'll come and go as she needs to eat and rest, but blow on this whistle and she'll come for you," Azula handed Kya the whistle.

* * *

The following morning, Lin and Kya were off. Katara flew them to the sky ship, since they already had tickets for their first destination, Omashu.

"They are going to have the time of their lives," Azula commented, as she and Sokka got ready to go back to the tribe.

"Remember when we flew around the world on Zuko."

"Yeah, my stupid brother was chasing us!" They might have decided to skip out on Azula's parole and leave the country without permission.

"When this place was still Yu Dao, we got those giant street kabobs. Oh that was awesome."

"It was the first time I'd ever seen you full."

"That was like almost a kg of meat I ate that day."

* * *

"I can't believe they named that beast Katara!" the waterbender complained.

"I remember when she came back with Zuko," Aang laughed. "Zuko was so mad."

"Of course he was mad. She called her dragon Zuko but kept calling him Zuzu."

"Does that mean she's going to start calling you Kit Kat?"

"Oh I will end her!"

138AG

Lin and Kya were on Crescent Island. After almost two years away from home, Lin was certain of two things: she actually wanted to be a police officer (instead of just doing it because Toph did), and she wanted to marry Kya.

She metalbended a moon-shaped locket to put on a chain and presented it to her while they were walking on the beach.

"It's gorgeous," Kya said of the locket, not realizing it was a betrothal necklace until Lin got down on one knee.

"Kya, will you be mine forever?"

The waterbender pulled her off the sand and gave her a passionate kiss. "That's a yes."

Lin hugged her. "You have no idea how happy you just made me."

"And you me. This was the best trip ever because you came with me."

"It wasn't the barbeques on the beach or all the free weed you scored."

"That was nice too, but you were the best part."

When Kya and Lin came home, everyone knew what the locket meant.

"Have you set a date?" Katara questioned.

"Not yet," Lin said. "We're going to take our time with this."

Toph handed over the recommendation like she promised. "I knew you'd be a good cop. I just wanted to make sure you didn't work all day and miss the chance to have a family."

"I almost did," Lin admitted.

141AG

Lin and Kya didn't get married for another three years. Between Lin's insane rookie hours and Kya's job as a waterbender teacher, neither of them had a chance to plan a wedding, but once Lin got her first promotion, she knew she wanted to use her additional vacation time for a honeymoon.

They had a spring wedding at the Bei Fong estate.

Lao and Poppy were shocked when they first learned that their older granddaughter was dating a woman, but eventually, they got used to the idea. It didn't hurt that Kya was the Avatar's daughter and a celebrated waterbender.

The biggest dispute at the wedding was who was the groom. Lao insisted that Lin be the bride, and Katara was equally insistent that Kya be the bride.

Aang thought this was silly. "Can't they both wear dresses?"

"But everyone knows the groom is on the right," Lao said. "Lin must be on the left."

Bumi had an idea. "We could have a wedding by proxy, so I'm the groom and Lin's the bride."

"What kind of idea is that?" Katara questioned.

"One where I get to kiss Kya's hot wife."

Aang laughed as Kya chased Bumi away.

Sokka offered the best solution. "If we do the seating on both sides of the altar, then they are both the bride, as they are both on the right."

They sat the Bei Fongs on one side of the altar and Katara's family on the other side.

Toph thought was stupid as one side was watching the officiator's ass, but whatever got them all to shut up.

Toph gave Lin away, and Aang gave away Kya.

Aang told his daughter she looked beautiful and Toph told her daughter not to fuck up her vows.

"Thanks Mom."

"That's what I'm here for!"

"On our first date," Kya started, "my palms were sweaty, my hands were shaking and I had no idea if I was going to succeed or well end up doing even worse than Tenzin."

Everyone except Tenzin laughed.

"But when you kissed me, I knew that there was no way I was ever going to let you out of my sight. We went all around the world together, but I was always at home because I was with you."

Lin went next. "When those bandits almost overtook us in Ba Sing Se, I thought my life was flashing before my eyes. The only thing I regretted was not asking you to marry me, but then, you blew your whistle and Katara came to scare away the thugs, I knew I couldn't risk running out of time. When you said yes, it was the best day of my life, and each day is only going to get better because you're with me."

Sokka was the officiator. "With the power vested in me, I now pronounce you two married. You may now kiss the …"

Kya went to kiss Lin.

"Not yet!"

Everyone laughed, but Kya didn't let go.

As they went down the aisle as a Mrs and Mrs. Bei Fong, each girl claimed she went first, everyone cheered.

The banquet was one that no one would ever forget. Aunt Azula and Uncle Sokka sprung for all you can eat barbecue. Toph of course had an open bar which would have opened before the ceremony, but Lao and Katara both vetoed.

Of course, everyone was teasing Senna and Tonraq as they were the only other longterm couple in the family.

"You better make an honest woman out of her," Sokka threatened his future son-in-law, mouth full of meat.

Azula took a different approach. "He will. I know where he lives, and his house will not stand up to my flame." Azula went right back to her drink.

Tonraq's jaw dropped.

Everyone laughed at him.

170AG

Lin arrested her "niece" for destroying too many stores when she caught those bandits.

"But Aunt Lin, I was trying to help." Korra insisted.

"I know you were, but you damaged much more than those bandits had when you captured them."

"Isn't there some kind of transferred intent rule that makes this all their fault?"

"When did you go to law school?"

Korra gave her puppy eyes.

"Let her out," Kya told her wife. "You know the Fire Lord will pay."

"She can't just make messes and expect the Crown to handle it because she's a princess."

"Grandma still does that," Korra argued.

Lin rolled her eyes. "I'm giving you a warning. Get some proper training before you try to arrest any more goons."

"Can I join the police force?"

"Hell no! You give me enough trouble being family."

* * *

It was two months later, when the equalist problem was out of control. The Council had passed various bills criminalizing Amon's conduct but they weren't effective. When equalists did get arrested, other ones broke into jail and got them out.

The Council was weighing the pros and cons of using military force. If they did use such force, would they rely on solely their own military or was it time to make a coordinated effort with the other nations.

"We need action!" Korra complained. "This whole sit around and voting on useless resolutions, does nothing!"

"Well, everyone who's confronted these guys has lost his or her bending," Lin told her. "Unless you can think of a way to beat them, we're stuck right now."

Korra had an idea. "I know just who to call!"

She got on the radio. "Grandma, we have some trouble with this terrorist group and …"

"I'll be there tomorrow!"

"Thanks."

"You did not just call Aunt Azula!"

"Yeah I did!"

Lin laughed. "Tenzin is going to hate this."

* * *

The next day, Tenzin was trying to explain the city's resolution to Korra and her friends, but the avatar wasn't listening.

"Are you paying attention?"

"I'm kind of expecting someone."

"You have a date!" How irresponsible?

"Not exactly." A streak of lightening came right at the young waterbender.

"Think fast or die!"

Korra redirected the bolt into the sky, and the fight was on.

Blue flames met more blue flames as the two women dueled.

"My grandbaby, you're so good!"

"Grandma!"

The two women hugged

Tenzin feinted. Not her!

"You're grandma is Princess Azula?" Bolin questioned.

"You didn't know that? There's a reason they call me Princess Korra in court."

"I thought it was some kind of inside joke that no one told me about."

Azula decided to guess at whom Korra's friends were. "The sweet but dopey boy is Bolin."

Bolin blushed. Mako smirked.

"The jerk with a smug look on his face is Mako."

He frowned.

"And that gorgeous girl right there is your girlfriend Asami."

Mako frowned. She's my girlfriend!

"She's not my girlfriend," Korra told her with a blush on her face.

"Oh, the way you talk about her, I thought she was your girlfriend. Oh, is that whiskey with my name on it? I better go get some," Azula ran away.

"How do you talk about me?" Asami wanted to know.

"I um …" She had no idea what her grandmother was talking about. She liked Asami, but she hadn't told anyone, especially not her meddlesome grandma.

* * *

After fixing herself a tall whiskey sour, Azula came outside to learn the facts.

Korra explained what they knew about Amon and his ability to take people's bending.

"So they use these electrified gloves to attack people?"

Korra nodded.

"Easy enough. We should be able to destroy them by throwing lightening into them."

"It's not that simple," Asami told her. "The gloves have protective shields to prevent the lightening from destroying them."

"But the gloves shock people which means there must be somewhere on the glove that doesn't have this shield."

"Yes, in the middle."

"So if you strike the lightening through the middle of the glove and then course it through out, you should be able to short the glove, making their weapon worth well nothing!"

"Yes, but how do you direct lightening through an object?"

"A good question. Shall we demonstrate?" Azula asked Korra.

"Stand back everyone," Korra told them.

"People can direct lightening through the body," Azula told the group, "by passing it through its internal charge. A skilled lightening bender can do this to another person and to any object which can conduct electricity, like an electrified glove."

Azula threw lightening into her granddaughter. "I can control her body like a bloodbender, using the lightening to control her because the lightening runs through her positive and negative charges."

She made Korra do the mummy dance.

Asami was shocked with this unique skill.

Mako grumbled, "Show off."

Bolin told him, "don't be jelly!"

"So, we will throw lightening at these equalists, we will destroy their gloves, and then we will kick their sorry butts!"

"What about the people who lost their bending?" Bolin asked her.

"Well, we'll have to find a way to return it to them. Korra should consult her past lives on the matter, but first, we kick some equalist booty!"

They convened Lin, Korra, Tenzin (now that he finally recovered from his shock), and formed a group to get these equalists once and for all.

It only took Azula about an hour to find their secret hide out, about two minutes to break open the electromagnetic lock of their hide out with her lightening bending, about 10 minutes for her and Korra to disable everyone's electrified gloves and for the rest of the group to beat up all of the equalizes, and another 15 minutes for Azula to make Amon take his own bending.

Lin and her police officers got all of the goons in jail.

Asami frowned.

"What's wrong?" Korra asked her.

"These plans for weapons. My dad did these."

"How do you know?"

"Every engineer has his own style for drafting plans. This is my father's. He taught me everything I know."

"Not everything," Azula told her. "You're here. He's not. You know much more than you think you do. Come on! Free Fire and Ice on me!"

"YEAH!" Bolin cheered.

They went out for dinner.

"This is where I took Lin for our first date," Kya told the group.

"I didn't know this place was open 100 years ago," Bolin told her.

The kids laughed as Kya and Lin chased him around the restaurant.

It was at dinner when Korra asked her grandmother, "Why did you make up that lie about Asami?"

"What?"

"I barely told you about her."

"Oh, well I saw the way you were looking at her, and it was obvious you have feelings for her. I was giving you a chance to express them."

"In front of her boyfriend?"

"He's a dweeb. Grandpa Sokka was taken when I told him how I felt. Lin dated Tenzin before Kya asked her out."

"Really?"

"If she's the right girl for you, then ask. Maybe she says no. If she does, she's a doofus, but I don't think she's a doofus."

"But Mako's my friend and …"

"He'll get over it. Suki got over it. Tenzin got over it. You are a Princess, and Princesses do not act like chickens."

"Yes Grandma."

"Who are the chickens?"

"The Princes."

"That's right."

* * *

That night, Mr. Sato was arrested in his home. Lin suggested that Asami not go home until the next day, since the police were searching the home for evidence of his crimes with the Equalists.

"You can stay at my place," Korra offered.

Asami agreed to Mako's chagrin.

"Why are you staying with her?"

"She's my friend."

"I'm your boyfriend, and clearly, she likes you too much."

"What?"

"You heard what her grandma said. _Oh I thought you were her girlfriend_."

"Are you jealous?"

"Should I be?"

The arguing continued. Mako gave her an ultimatum. "If you go over there, I'm breaking up with you."

"Fine," she said, not what he was expecting to hear.

"What?"

"I don't take threats very well. If you want to break up with me, fine, we're done."

Mako stormed off.

Korra was stunned. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Ruining your relationship."

"You didn't ruin anything."

Azula told them they could fly back on Zuko.

"How are you getting home?"

"I'm staying at a nearby inn."

"You didn't want to stay at the island?"

"With my dweeb of a nephew, no! Plus, no meat, no way!"

Asami and Korra laughed.

Zuko flew them, but he didn't take them home right away. Instead he took them to the same bench where Kya and Lin had kissed over thirty years before.

"Why did he bring us here?" Asami questioned

"I'm not sure."

They got to the bench and fireworks started to go off.

The girls marveled at the show. Halfway through, they smiled at each other and Asami leaned in to kiss Korra. This bench was magical.

Lin and Kya had been doing the fireworks.

"This is fun," Kya told her.

"Don't mention this to anyone. We don't have a permit."

Kya laughed. "Dork!" She leaned in and gave Lin a kiss. 35 years later, and her lips were just as sweet.


	21. Linumi 5

Modern AU High school

Bumi and Kya are twins and are both seniors.

Lin and Tenzin are sophomores.

Pema and her friends are juniors.

* * *

**Wednesday**

"Come on, you have to," Kya told Lin.

"I don't have to do anything."

"But you have the best house out of all of us and your mother's going out of town for the weekend."

Toph had a weekend getaway planned with her longtime partner, Sokka. Suyin was going to her grandparents, since Toph didn't trust her without adult supervision.

"You're boring," Toph told Lin. "You can stay at home."

They lived in the Bei Fong mansion, easily the most impressive mansion in the city. The Bei Fongs were really old money, and due to Lao, they just kept making more.

"The last thing I need are a bunch of punks trashing my house and getting me in trouble forever."

Bumi joined forces with his sister. "But you can lock down the different wings of your house. Just open one for the party and lock down everything else."

Lin frowned. She could easily lock away the north wing, which was her mother's quarter and the west wing, which was Suyin's. Lin lived in the east wing and the south wing was used for hosting events.

"The south wing only."

"And the pool?" Kya tried

"If you clean it afterwards."

"What about the hot tub?" Bumi questioned.

They had three hot tubs. Toph had an indoor one. There was another one outside, and the third one was in Lin's courtyard.

"Don't push it."

Bumi thought he could change her mind there. Once she sees his fabulous body, oh yeah!

"How many people can we invite?"

"Do we really need more than 20 people?"

"We can work with that," Kya told her.

* * *

"Are you nuts?" Bumi told her after Lin left. "We need like way more than that."

"She said do we really need more than 20 people. She didn't say we couldn't invite more than 20 people. Maybe not everyone will show up." Kya winked.

"Oh you are bad!"

"I'm just helping. Lin doesn't know these things."

Before they got to the guest list, they decided on what the party would actually require. "Booze, food, music …"

"Can we get a band?" Bumi questioned.

"Who would play on such short notice?"

"I bet Bolin's band would do it. They'd probably pay for free if we gave them good beer."

They found Bolin flirting with Opal.

"Hey Bo! Would your band be interested in a gig on Friday night?"

"YEAH!" He grinned. Opal will think I'm cool if I invite her to our concert.

"The Bei Fong mansion wants you!"

"We're so down!"

Mako and Korra of course wanted to invite their friends to see them play.

"I'm sure that's fine," Bolin told them.

**Thursday**

Kya was on the swim team so she invited them and their boyfriends. Bumi played football, which meant the football team, and the cheerleaders were invited.

Tenzin didn't think he needed to invite anyone. Lin was his girlfriend and his friends were the kind of people you had a study group with, not the kind of people who went to parties.

"Hey Tenzin," Pema said with a smile. She and her friends ran the fashion club, basically upper middle class spoiled brats who shopped in Nordstroms all weekend.

"Hey Pema!" Since when does she know who he is?

"I hear Lin's throwing a party for once."

"Yeah, I think it's probably my sister's doing."

Lin flipped when she realized everyone knew about the party, and Kya assured her that only pre-approved guests would come in and everyone was trying to get on it.

"I was wondering if you could get me and my friends on the guest list."

Pema only had three friends.

"I'm sure that's fine."

"You're the best Tez," she pecked his cheek before she left.

He went to tell his sister who glared at him.

"Why would you invite Pema?"

"She's nice."

"She and her nasty friends bullied Lin all through middle school. What makes you think Lin is okay with having Pema of all people in her house?"

Tenzin hadn't thought about that. "She hasn't done anything lately."

"Yeah, after they got suspended for two weeks for tying her up with duct tape and leaving her in the girls locker room all day."

Toph was so mad that she not only had each girl sent to juvie for the night, she also had her father call up each girl's father and threaten to make sure that none of their girls ever got into a decent college if they ever went so far as look at Lin the wrong way again. You don't screw with Lao Bei Fong and get away with it.

"Um, I'm sure it will be fine."

"Absolutely not! No way am I letting that prima donna or her brats anywhere near my home. Why would you think I'd invite them?"

Tenzin frowned. "Um, temporary insanity."

Toph warned Lin that Tenzin was an airhead, but Lin didn't listen.

Tenzin went to go tell Pema the news only to have the girl hug him. "I'm so excited for the party tomorrow."

He didn't have the heart to tell her. "See you there."

"Bye Tez!"

She looked at him flirtatiously before she went away. Pema was really cute. Tenzin was screwed.

* * *

**Friday**

Toph left while the girls were in school.

"Are you sure we should leave Lin alone?" Sokka questioned. "She's 16 and has a boyfriend."

Toph laughed. "Your nephew is the biggest dweeb I know. He won't get past first base."

"You have a point, but I will!"

Sokka grabbed their bags and they got into the town car. They were on their way to Bermuda.

Lao sent a limo to pick up Suyin after school. She was allowed to bring one friend with her, so she picked Kuvira.

"This is going to be so much fun," her friend told her.

"My grandfather can be dull, but he does have basically every television channel ever."

"Let's do it."

* * *

When Lin got home, she locked down every wing except for the south one. She also stowed away the valuables and locked wine cellar and the liquor closet. Her mother had the fanciest wines and whiskeys in the world. She wasn't going to let teenagers who were excited about Bud Light get their nasty paws on them

When Bumi and Kya came over they said, "Where's all your stuff?"

"I moved it so it didn't get broken or stolen."

"If you could do that, why were you so worried?" Bumi asked.

"Because I know you two."

The twins gave her innocent faces. They came with solo cups, chips and dip, and soda.

"Noatok's is bringing the beer at 7PM. The band is coming at 8PM to set up. We told people the party starts at 9PM and the pizza should get here at 10PM."

"Who's going to pay for it?" Lin questioned. They had maybe 100 people coming.

Bumi and Kya gave her begging faces.

"How am I supposed to explain that charge to my mother?"

"Aunt Toph won't care. She'll say, 'I didn't know you had that many friends!'" Bumi mimicked her voice.

"She does kind of sound like that… You two owe me."

"You're the best LINNY!" They hugged her.

They got the outdoor lighting on so that people could see that the pool was available and there was seating outside.

* * *

Tarrlok and his brother came with a keg of Guinness, which held 165 beers.

"How many people are coming to this party?" Noatak asked.

"A lot," Bumi told him. They might need more than one keg.

Lin rolled her eyes and gave Noatak money to go to the liquor store and get more beer.

When he got there, however, he saw that they had a liquor sale going, so he got 3 bottles of rum for $30 and 3 bottles of tequila for $50. The keg would have been $120 dollars, not including the deposit.

"This was a better deal. I got ice and mixers and it was only $115 and I didn't need to put down a $50 keg deposit."

Lin was skeptical. "What if they just chug the liquor straight? I don't want them puking all over my house."

"We'll make punch," Kya told her. "They can't drink it straight if we already mix it."

Noatak was off. He had a college party to attend.

Tarrlok was helping Kya make the punch. Normally, he came off a smarmy but, "You're not so bad when you're not hitting on a girl."

"Can I tell you a secret?"

"Sure?"

"I don't like girls."

"What?"

"My dad is well an alpha male, and I don't want him to know, so I flirt with girls so he's happy with me."

"But you just turn them off?"

"If I actually attracted them, I would feel bad when they realized I didn't like them, so I just do a bad job on purpose."

Kya never would have guessed that.

* * *

The Fire Ferrets showed up and got their equipment ready. Bolin was on drums, Mako on the electric guitar and Korra was their singing bassist.

Asami was their manager, aka she was the pretty girl who made sure they got paid.

No one told Noatak to get them any beer, so Lin parted with one bottle of gin and one bottle of tequila as their payment.

"Two bottles?" Bolin complained.

"This is good shit," Asami told him looking at the handle of Hendrick and the half handle of Riazul. "It's worth it."

Bolin nodded. It's not like they couldn't drink the other booze at the party to cap them off.

Lin was surprised when Bumi's friends came with beer, lots of it

"It would be rude to show up empty handed," Raiko told her when he carried in one of the 30 racks. They had plenty of alcohol. This was going to be a wild night.

Tenzin wasn't sure what to do. He should have gone to the party already, but he didn't want to be there, when Pema and Lin had their inevitable confrontation. He hid at home while his classmates got drunk and danced to the Fire Ferrets.

The pizza came at ten. They set up half of it inside and the other half on the deck.

"This party rocks," one of the football players drunkenly mumbled. They had greasy food, babes in bikinis, live music and plenty of booze. Lin had somehow become a cool kid.

Pema showed up at 11PM, only to hear, "you're not on the guest list."

"What?"

"I don't see you or your friends on it."

She frowned. "Where's Tenzin?"

The weasel was nowhere in sight.

Someone called him and when he showed up, he said, "I'm sorry, but Lin didn't want you to come."

"I understand," she said. She went straight home, waited about 30 minutes and then called the police reporting underage drinking on the premesis. "Let's see if Lin gets into college now."

* * *

The officers came to the Bei Fong residence.

Since they lived in a gated community, the guard posted at the gate called the Bei Fong's house phone to report the problem.

SHIT! "I'll come outside to talk to the police."

She ran to find her friends.

"BUMI! KYA! TENZIN!"

They ran to her.

"What's wrong?"

"Someone called the cops. We're fucked."

Tenzin ran outside and jumped the gate. He was not getting arrested for this.

"That little bitch!"

"Forget him," Kya told her. "Bumi, get your friends and hide all the booze in the basement. Lin, give him your keys so he can lock it somewhere. We'll go out and stall."

She handed over her keys, and the girls raced outside.

Bumi whistled for his friends. "We need everyone to hide until the cops go away. Drunk people follow Raiko. Sober people, help me get this booze put away!"

Lin was unsure what to say. She was sober but she was terrified. "What if I get arrested? What if I …"

"Say nothing," Kya told her. She had dealt with the cops a few times.

* * *

"Officers," Kya started, "How may we help you today?"

"We got a report of underage drinking on the premisis."

"It must be some kind of mistake. We do have guests over, but we've only been serving juice and pizza."

"We need to investigate ma'am."

"Do you have a warrant?"

"We have probable cause ma'am."

"Based on the supposed word of an anonymous caller, I don't think so. Was the caller a guest, a neighbor, do you even know?"

Kya aced her civil rights class!

The officers discussed the matter amongst themselves. Who was this, Clarrence Darrow Jr?

"We can observe from the street. If we see evidence of alcohol, we're going in."

Kya frowned. "Follow me officers."

She hoped she bought her brother enough time.

When they got to the house, they saw cars lining up near the house and empty boxes of beer.

"Those are my mother's," Lin claimed.

* * *

The officers went inside and were surprised to see a band playing while 30 kids were dancing. They checked the cups in people's hand but it was just water.

"Hello officers, would you like a tour?" Bumi offered.

He showed them around the wing and outside, but there was no alcohol anywhere.

"Who would call the police on you?"

"We did turn away some girls who showed up here drunk, so they might have wanted revenge. Pema has been known to be a problem. She's a bit of a bully."

When the police went to her house to see if she had falsely reported, they found her and her friends sloshed. They all got tickets for drinking underage.

"BUT they were serving booze! I saw it," Pema insisted.

"We saw nothing, and you're lucky you aren't getting arrested for abusing police services."

Lin 1, Pema 0.

* * *

The guests came back out and the party went on. "That was kind of fun," Izumi said about hiding from the cops.

"I still can't believe Tenzin left you like that," Kya told her friend.

"We are so over!" It was his fault Pema showed up and to leave her like that, no way!

Tenzin tried to explain the next day, but she told him that they were through.

When Toph came back on Sunday, she inspected the house. "Everything is clean and in its proper place. Did Lin really not do anything, how boring?"

It wasn't until Monday, when the police told Toph about the call to her house that she learned Lin threw the party.

After school, Toph wanted to have a word. "I had a chat with the police today. You threw a party, and you didn't even get alcohol. How lame!"

"Well, we did get alcohol, but we had to hide it when the cops showed up."

"You tricked the police?"

"Well it was mostly Bumi and Kya who tricked them, but yeah."

"I'm so proud. My baby is finally cool!"

"Does that mean I'm not in trouble?"

Toph inspected the liquor closet.

"Why am I missing a bottle of gin and a bottle of tequila?"

"I needed it to pay the band."

"You had a band! Tell me about this party."

Lin told her about the pizza and the pool party and hiding from the police and all of the booze.

"And Pema tried to crash it?"

"She did, but we didn't let her in so she called the cops."

"Why did she show up?"

"Tenzin told her she could come, and when I said no, he didn't man up and tell her. He also ditched me when the cops came."

"That airhead."

"I dumped him."

"So what about Bumi?"

"Wht about him?"

"I may have terrible vision, but I could see you blushing each time you mentioned him."

"He's cute okay, and he's nice, and he kept me from getting arrested."

"So ask him out?"

"What if he says no?"

"That's it, you're grounded, until you ask him out."

"MOM!"

"No exceptions. I will not raise a wimpy Bei Fong!"

Lin didn't get the courage to ask him out until Thursday.

"I would love to go out with you, but I'm grounded."

"What?"

"Mom and Dad caught Tenzin drunk on Friday night, so he snitched on me and Kya. We're both grounded for two weeks."

Bumi kissed her. "Will that due until I'm ungrounded?"

"It will."


	22. Kyalin 5

**155AG**

Katara came running into the police precinct. "Where are my children?" she demanded to know.

Chief Bei Fong took a look at her "aunt." "They're both in holding."

Kya and Tenzin had been, well, beating the crap out of each other. The waterbender caught Tenzin making out with Pema and was outraged that he was cheating on Lin, in public.

"How could you do that?"

"Lin and I broke up!" He tried to tell his sister, but she threw an ice dagger straight at Pema, causing them to brawl like thugs instead of talking until they both got arrested.

"So you moved on to that teenage trash the first chance you got."

"Pema is NOT TRASH!"

They started to get into it again. They were in opposite cells, but Kya could still waterbend at him and he could airbend in return.

They were throwing petty shots at the other until Lin came in. "If you two idiots don't stop it, I'm holding you both overnight. Your mother was kind enough to pay your bail!"

"Kya! Tenzin! What is wrong with you two?" Katara had her arms folded.

"Tenzin left Lin for some whore!"

"She's not a …" Tenzin insisted.

Katara motioned for Kya to be quiet. "Their relationship is not your business!"

"Like hell it isn't. I helped him plan his first date with her. I helped him convince her to move in with him. Heck, we went looking at engagement rings together, and he throws it all away over his hormones! This is ridiculous."

Lin shook her head. "I broke up with him," she said quietly.

"What?" Kya and Katara both said to her.

"It was a few months ago, and neither of us wanted to deal with the press, so we kept it quiet. This isn't his fault."

She wouldn't say any more.

* * *

Katara got both of her children out of jail, and Kya apologized for jumping to conclusions. "I should have realized that you wouldn't …"

"You and Lin are like sisters. I should have told you earlier," Tenzin wasn't expecting Kya to be in town or else he would have said something.

Kya wanted to know why Lin didn't say anything.

When Chief Bei Fong got off work, she was surprised to see Kya on her doorstep, holding a bottle of whiskey. "Peace offering?"

Lin shook her head and invited Kya into the house.

"Come on," Lin opened the door. Kya followed her.

"Sorry for disrupting your work."

Lin chuckled. "Not as sorry as you're going to be when Tenzin sees what the newspapers have written about you two!"

Lin caught a glimpse of an evening paper. The headline read:

Avatar Aang's Brats Brawl in Public

_Rumored to be arguing over who was Daddy's favorite._

Kya shook her head. "So why didn't you tell me what happened?"

"I didn't tell anyone."

"I'm not anyone."

"I know, Kya, but I didn't want anyone to pity me."

Lin poured two tumblers of whiskey.

"Why would I pity you?"

Lin took a good shot before she answered. "After your father died, Tenzin and I tried to have children. When I didn't get pregnant right away, we tried tinctures, spiritual techniques, (I won't tell you how many positions we tried), and we even did hormone therapy.

When none of it worked, we saw a specialist who told me that I probably wouldn't ever be able to be a mother. I'm unlikely to get pregnant, and even if I did, there is a good chance that the baby would kill me."

Kya was on the verge of crying, "how could this be?"

"They're not sure. It might have been a consequence of getting scarlet fever as a child. It also might have been that car crash I had a few years back."

A suspect rammed Lin's car trying to get away and it flipped. She was mangled and needed three surgeries to get put back together again.

Kya hugged her. "You didn't want to try surrogacy?"

"I thought about it, and I know this is going to sound weird, but I wanted Tenzin's kids to have a whole family. I never knew my father and maybe it's for the best that I didn't, but I wished that my mother had made me with someone who had bothered to stick around. I didn't want to have kids that would grow up wondering about the woman who birthed them who wasn't involved, much less having to deal with the field day that the media would have over it."

Mighty Lin Bei Fong Can't Even Get Pregnant

"I thought it would be better if the kids grew up with as normal of a family as possible. I knew Tenzin felt the same way even though he would never say it to me, so I made the choice for him."

**157AG**

Tenzin and Pema were getting married. His betrothed was still scared of Kya.

"Are you sure she won't attack?"

Tenzin tried not to laugh. "It was a misunderstanding. We're fine."

"Do you want me to trip her?" Toph asked Lin before Pema walked down the aisle.

"No!"

"Even just a little?"

"You're so bad!"

Toph's date, Sokka, was marrying them, which meant there was no one to keep control of Toph, not that Sokka could control her very well. His only technique was flirting with her, so she was too distracted to cause trouble.

It was a dry wedding, which had Toph in a bad mood.

"You should have tripped Tenzin for not having booze," Lin mumbled.

When the couple was walking down the aisle as a married couple, Toph tripped him.

"Lin did it!"

Tenzin rolled his eyes at Aunt Toph.

* * *

As people mingled before the reception, Katara went to talk to her daughter.

"When are you going to go for it?"

"Go for what?"

"It's obvious how you feel about Lin."

"We're just friends."

"You love her."

"Like a sister."

"I don't think so."

"What?"

"You went nuts when you thought Tenzin cheated."

"She's my best friend."

"How many times did Bumi play the field? You never batted an eye."

Kya tried to argue, but Katara wasn't buying it.

"Tenzin's moved on. Go for it."

Kya needed some liquid courage. Luckily, she knew where to get some.

"Hook me up Uncle Sokka!" The Councilman had a stash of whiskey in his trunk.

After six shots or so, Kya was ready.

She went up to Lin.

"I like your dress."

"Thanks Kya."

"And not just because it shows off your firm butt."

Lin blushed. What?

"Are you seeing anyone?"

"No."

"Do you want to be seeing anyone?"

"You're not going to try to set me up with one of those guys in the personal ads are you?"

"Nope, but I do want to set you up with someone you know."

"Who?"

Kya kissed her. "Me."

Lin blushed. She wasn't sure what to say.

"Go for it Badgermole. You haven't gotten any in years!" Toph yelled loudly, traumatizing the Police Chief.

Thanks Mom! "Why don't we see where the night takes us?"

Kya grinned as she took her "date" to the reception.


	23. Linzin 6

**124AG**

Lin was playing with her stuffed badger mole in her grandmother's garden.

Toph was having an irritating conversation with her mother. "Have you started dating again?"

WHY? "Lin doesn't need a father!" They had this same conversation every time she spoke.

"What about you? Raising a daughter all by yourself will be so hard. Especially since everyone knows you'll be promoted to Chief by the end of the year."

"I'm NOT by myself, Mom. I have Aang, Sokka, Katara, and …"

"They all have other responsibilities. Aang and Katara have three children. Sokka's married too, and he's pretty much running Republic City. They are your friends, but they can't put you and your family ahead of their families. Is it so bad to think that somewhere out there is a man with a big enough heart for you and Lin?"

Toph responded by giving her mother the silent treatment.

On the way home, Lin asked, "Why don't I have a Daddy?"

What? "You don't need one."

"But Tenzin has Aang and Izumi has Zuko and …"

Toph kissed her head. "You have an aunt and two uncles. You don't need a Dad."

"But the others have aunts and uncles too!"

**125AG**

Toph was pregnant yet again. This time, she told the father, and he skipped town. Toph knew exactly where he went, but she was not interested in her child being raised by a loser, so she didn't bother to chase him.

Her mother only responded with more lecture on why Toph should find a man to marry and stop running around with riff raff.

Lao just shrugged. Everything negative he had to say about this situation he had already said six years ago.

Aang, Katara, and Sokka all met up to discuss their single friend. Suki was watching the kids.

"I can't believe another guy skipped out on her," Sokka said angrily.

"We don't know that," Katara said.

"No, he skipped town."

"I meant the first one. It sounded like she never told him."

"He still should have known."

"What if he moved away?" Aang said. "He might have never heard of Lin if he didn't stay in Republic City."

"Or if she conceived Lin elsewhere. We don't know if he was ever here," Katara pointed out.

None of them wanted to watch Toph struggle to raise a baby alone. She said she was fine, but they all knew better. She always had a sad look in her eye when Aang kissed Katara hello, and she wasn't in love with Aang. She had the same sad look when Sokka embraced Suki. She needed someone to love her fully, and she didn't have that.

Katara had an idea. "Maybe we could find her a man."

* * *

After some careful deliberation, they decided to throw an All Saints Day (Christmas) party, and they purposefully invited attractive, single men in their thirties and early forties. They were going to set her up, and unlike with Poppy and Lao, Toph would not see it coming.

Katara and Suki worked on the bachelor list.

"What is Toph's type?" Suki questioned.

"She likes tall men, preferably ones with deep voices, and broad shoulders." Katara had a good memory, and Toph always gravitated to the same type physically anyway."

They ended up with a list of bachelors and divorcees: Haru, Ruon Jian, Hahn, Kuzon (Piando's nephew), Jing (Jeong Jeong's son), and some friends of friends that they knew about.

It was about a month before the party when Poppy called them.

"I want in!"

"In on what?" Katara feigned innocent.

"I know you're trying to set up Toph with a man!"

"How did you?"

"I know too many of these boys parents. Why else would you fill your house with single men on a holiday."

DANG! "What would you like?"

"Humor me. I want you to invite Satoru to this party."

Katara sighed. Toph's ex? Really? "Alright. I'll invite him."

"I'll keep my mouth shut!"

**The Party**

Toph tried to put her own makeup on. Lin laughed at her. "You look like a painted lady!"

"I'll get you badger mole!" Lin ran away.

Suki came over. "Why would you put on your own makeup?"

"It's harder than it looks okay!"

Suki wiped her face clean and started again. Toph was wearing a new green dress that Sokka helped her pick out. She looked fabulous.

"I look so fat!" she had a big baby bump.

"You're glowing."

"That's what Snoozles said before I punched him!"

"Are we ready?" Lin was wearing a cute little dress with Oma on the front and Shu on the back.

"You're bringing Lin?"

"Of course. It's a party right!"

_Maybe we should have told her it was an adults' party._

Aang was surprised to see Lin run up to him, but he scooped her into his arms and gave her a big hug. "How's my favorite niece?"

"Good! We made cookies for the Painted Lady, but I think Uncle Sokka's gonna eat them all."

"I'm sure he'll save her at least one." No he won't! "How about I take you to pay with Tenzin and the others?"

"Okay!"

He brought her upstairs.

* * *

"Hit me with a good one," Toph said to the bartender. It was Ty Lee.

"Sure thing!" Ty Lee knew to pour heavy for her. _Hope this works!_

When Toph first got there, the genders seemed pretty balanced but as the night went on, she noticed she heard a lot of male voices and not too many female voices.

"What happened? All the other girls on the rag?"

Suki's mouth gaped. Katara shook her head.

"Maybe they are running fashionably late," Sokka told her.

"That's bullshit isn't it?"

Before she could argue with him, she found herself in conversation with Kuzon, then Ruon Jian, then Hahn.

"Seriously, can't I get a breather?" She went outside and brought a tall cocktail to join her.

When she came back inside, she wasn't paying attention and she ran straight into Satoru.

"Sorry, I didn't see you."

"I'm pretty sure it's my fault when I run into a blind woman," a familiar voice said to her.

"Satoru?"

"Hey Toph. It's been a while."

"Yeah, about six years."

"Six years, two months, 17 days."

"You counted?"

* * *

Before he could explain himself, Lin came running down the stairs. "Mommy! Tenzin asked me to be his girlfriend!" She ran downstairs with a forget-me-not in her hand. Tenzin gave it to her.

Satoru turned and looked at a little girl who was maybe five years old. She couldn't have been more than six.

"Who is she?"

"She's _my _daughter, Lin."

"How old is she?" _Is she his?_

"Why do you need to know?"

"You know why I need to know!"

"Mommy, who's this man?" and why is he angry?

"How old is she?" Satoru asked, more softly this time.

"She'll be six in April."

Satoru fainted.

Everyone at the party figured out what he figured out. DRAMABOMB!

* * *

When he came to, he asked to have a word alone with Toph.

"I didn't expect you to find out like this," she said sheepishly.

"How did you expect me to find out?"

"I didn't plan on ever telling you."

"Why?"

"I thought you would want to get married because I was pregnant."

"Is that so wrong?"

"I wanted someone who wanted to marry me."

Satoru grabbed Toph's head and kissed her hard on the mouth. "All I ever wanted was you."

Lin was spying on the other side of the door. _I think he's my Daddy!_

"I'm five months pregnant."

"It's kind of obvious."

"Jerk!" she punched his arm. "The father skipped town."

"It only makes this easier."

"Makes what easier?"

Satoru bought a ring for Toph before she dumped him. He never got rid of it. Selling it meant he'd lose half of what he paid for it, and he always hoped that someday she'd change her mind.

"I love you Toph. I never stopped loving you, and I want us to be together, for good this time."

He put a ring in her palm.

"Please say yes."

"You bought this ring because Sugar Queen threw a set me up party!"

"I bought this ring over six years ago. I always wanted to marry you. Having a daughter only makes this better."

Before she could say anything, Lin ran in the room. "Please, can Daddy come home?"

She ran and hugged him.

Satoru's heart damn near broke in two when he held her for the first time.

"I guess if you're stupid enough to still want to marry me, I oughta say yes."

He grinned as he kissed Toph, but she broke away. "But if we're going to do this, then you need to love this little sucker the same as Lin."

Satoru kissed her stomach. "I promise."

* * *

The rest of the party continued while Toph and Satoru reconciled.

"To think, Poppy knew best all along," Sokka did not think that Satoru coming would work out in their favor.

"Do you think she knew?" Aang said, that he was Lin's father. They didn't even know that.

"She must have suspected it," Suki said. "I thought they had broken up way before she was conceived."

"Me too," Katara said. "How did we miss this?"

Toph had run into Satoru in Omashu about two years before they made Lin. They started dating again and he transferred to Republic City to be with her. When she dumped him, he was too heartbroken to stay, so he transferred back. If he had stayed, he would have known. He could kick himself for that.

* * *

Two months later, Satoru and Toph finally got married in a civil ceremony. Lin got to be the flower girl, and she brought Tenzin as her date. Satoru took his wife on a honeymoon at Ember Island, leaving Lin with Lao and Poppy.

Poppy couldn't help but grin at the couple when they came back to get her.

"I better not hear I told you so!" Poppy suggested that Toph give Satoru another chance more times than Toph could count.

"You won't." Poppy still had a smug grin. "Lin made you something."

Toph went inside to see a statue of the family made out of rock.

"I put Grandma and Grandpa too."

"Why am I so fat?" Toph knew she wasn't that fat!

"I figured the baby grew while you were gone."

"It didn't grow to be the size of a toddler!"

Satoru laughed as he kissed his wife and his little girl. "I think it's fabulous."

"Easy for you to say, you're not knocked up."

Two months later, they would have Suyin Bei Fong, and their family would be complete.


	24. Linzula 2 Pt III

True to her word, Toph told Katara all about Lin and Azula.

The waterbender had invited the Bei Fongs over for dinner, knowing that they wouldn't get home cooked food otherwise.

Suyin was famished. "I'm so hungry that tofu smells good right now."

"Someone aced her etiquette class," Lin teased.

"What do you know?" Suyin retorted.

"So Sugar Queen. Hear from your daughter yet?"

"We got a letter saying last week. They explored Hei Bai Forrest and then went to Crescent Island." They were going on a Fire Nation Island tour before reaching Capital City.

"Isn't that nice. Kya found a boy her own age!"

"Shut up mother," Lin retorted.

"Is that any way to speak to your mother?"

"Shut up Chief!"

"Airhead Jr," Toph started. "Are you dating anyone?"

"Not at the moment."

"Isn't that a shame? He's actually your age," Toph told Lin.

He's also a man. "If he's so great, maybe you should date him and be his sugar mama," Lin retorted.

Tenzin blushed at the implication. Katara made a face.

"Oh that's rich coming from you!"

"I forgot. You don't date." Insulting Toph to distract her might be her only hope.

"Last time I checked, going over for booty calls wasn't dating."

Even Suyin was blushing.

"What's a booty call?" Aang questioned

"They're not booty calls. They are planned dates."

"You never leave her house."

She's dating a woman? Tenzin thought.

"Yeah we do."

"Where have you gone?"

"We went out to dinner. We went dancing. She introduced me to some of her friends at some club."

"So you party with old people."

"I like having a mature audience, unlike you."

"What are you two talking about?" Katara questioned.

"Oh, my daughter here is a motherfucker!"

"How rude!" Tenzin scolded.

"Oh I meant it in the technical term."

"What?"

"Her girlfriend is a mother. Therefore, she's a motherfucker."

"Although, usually she fucks me," Lin added.

"EW!" Toph yelled. "I didn't want to know the nasty details."

"Then why are you so intent on telling everyone!"

"Because it's not every day that I find out my daughter is fucking Azula!"

Tenzin dropped his fork.

Suyin made an "oh no you didn't" face at her sister.

Aang gasped.

Katara's jaw dropped. "Please tell me I misheard that."

"Oh no. She and Azula knock boots."

"Tell me you mean that nice girl who was unfortunately named after Azula and grew up in Fire Fountain City."

"Nope."

"The Prostitute who works downtown whose stage name is Princess Azula?"

"Nada."

"The actress who …"

"She's fucking the woman who shot your husband!"

"What?" Aang asked in confusion.

"Why?" Tenzin squeaked.

"I didn't plan on having relations with her. I had come over to visit Kya and got rained in, so I spent the night. We got to talking and drinking and sheaskedmeifIwantedtohavesexandIsaidyes."

"This is been going on since before Kya left?" Aang asked.

"It started the night before she left, and continued that morning and into the early afternoon."

Katara didn't even think about the age difference. "You're with Azula?"

"I don't know if we're formally together. We never said what we were."

She's crazy, and violent and … "You let your daughter date Azula!"

"I didn't let her do anything," Toph retorted. "You let your daughter run away with Azula Jr."

"But Kya's always been crazy! Lin was the good one!"

"She hasn't been good in a while," Toph complained.

"Azula says I'm excellent."

Toph ranted. "EW!"

Katara had to do something. "She's much too dangerous. I forbid you from seeing her."

"You can't forbid me from …"

"Like hell I can't."

Katara demanded that Lin drive her over there.

"Oh my spirits!" Lin complained.

Everyone else squeezed in the back.

* * *

They got to her door and Katara started banging on it.

Ty Lee opened it. "Hi Katara?"

"Ty Lee, what are you doing here?"

"I came to visit Azula. Oh Come in. She was just making steam buns."

Lin got jealous when she saw Ty Lee. They used to fuck. Are they still fucking?

Azula came out from the kitchen. "What's that peasant girl doing in my house?"

Katara was red with anger. "I demand you stop taking advantage of Lin, immediately."

"But that's our favorite part of the night."

Tenzin gasped.

Ty Lee shook her head. "You're terrible." Then she sized up Lin. "Oh you are a cutie. I can see why she likes you."

"Back off she's mine!" Azula snapped.

"I'm happily married."

Azula glared.

"This time."

"How many times have you been unhappily married?" Tenzin questioned.

"Twice."

"This is outrageous," Katara told her. "Lin's only 18."

Ty Lee shook her finger at Azula. "You keep going younger and younger!"

Azula shrugged. "She's very mature for her age."

"No wonder my husband banned you from the house."

"He's just a sexist pig. If I had been a man he would have given me a high five."

"Why did you get kicked out the house?" Lin questioned.

"She slept with my stepdaughter in our house!"

"She invited me over!"

"You slept with his daughter in his house?" Toph questioned.

"She's not even his daughter. She was his stepdaughter first and then Ty Lee married him. Not to mention it's a total double standard. I didn't ban Ty Lee from the house because she slept with my son."

"It wasn't in your house!"

"You were married and not to him!"

"My second husband was a jerk!"

"Anyway, not that it's any of your business, but I'm done with sleeping around. I'm looking to settle down."

"Really?" Lin questioned.

"Yeah, if you'll take me."

Lin kissed her. "Of course I will."

"EW!" Toph complained.

"You couldn't even see that," Suyin told her. "For an old woman, she's pretty hot!"

Toph dragged Suyin out the house. "Don't get any ideas!"

"I think it's about time you settled down," Ty Lee told her.

"What would you know about settling down?" Azula had bet Ty Lee's third marriage would only last three years at most, and she thought that was generous.

Tenzin was silent on the way home.

"Are you alright?" Aang asked him later.

"My ex-girlfriend is now with the most dangerous war criminal in the world. How bad of a boyfriend could I have been?"

Aang frowned. "Maybe she just doesn't like boys."

"I like that explanation better. Good night Dad."

* * *

**141AG**

Two and a half years flew by and before they knew it, Azulon and Kya were returning home to Republic City.

Kya had a red betrothal necklace on her neck. "I can't wait to see everyone!"

Aang and Katara threw a welcome home party at their house and everyone was invited, even Azula.

"Do you think your son will be upset?" Lin asked.

Azula shrugged. Usually, she didn't tell him about her conquests, but she and Lin were serious. The heiress had even moved in over Toph's objections. "Even if he is, he never stays angry for very long."

Who knows how Kya would react?

They got to the house, and everyone was awaiting the long-absent couple.

Toph of course had more lip for her daughter. "I thought it would be past your sugar mama's bedtime."

"We stayed in bed all day, so she'd have the energy to come out tonight," Lin retorted.

"EW!" Toph ran away.

"Please, don't talk about whatever you're doing in my house!" Katara insisted.

"I thought you would have lived in a mud hut," Azula said to her.

Katara looked ready to smack her.

Lin led Azula away.

About twenty minutes later, the happy couple arrived.

Katara pushed past everyone to hug Kya first.

"I missed you too Mom."

"I can't believe it's been so long!"

Kya's hair was longer, and her body was more curvaceous, now that she was fully grown.

Azula inspected her son. "At least you didn't grow a goatee."

"He did, but I made him shave it," Kya told her. "It made him look like Ozai."

"At least you have some sense," Azula told her.

Katara frowned. Then she looked at her daughter more closely. "What's that on your neck?"

"Azulon and I are engaged!"

"And you didn't ask me!" Sokka complained.

"You're not even my father," not that they needed to ask him either.

"But I'm the Chief! That counts for something, right?"

"It counts for an extra pile of snow," Azula told him to his chagrin.

Toph noticed something. "You're pregnant!"

"What?" Kya hadn't started feeling symptoms yet.

"I feel a fetal heartbeat."

"You better marry her!" Sokka complained.

Toph laughed. "Wait for it … Wait for it … Lin, you're a grandmotherfucker!"

She burst into hysterics.

It took Kya a moment to realize what that statement actually meant.

"You're going to be my stepmother?" Azulon questioned. "I'm older than you are."

"Who said anything about getting married?" Azula said. "It's just an oppressive institution made up to control straight people."

Kya hugged Lin. "We're going to be family!"

"I'm not raising another baby," Azula told her. "You two are getting your own apartment!"

"Grandmotherfucker!" Toph laughed loudly.


	25. Linzin 7

**July 147AG**

Lin and Tenzin were at the hospital, awaiting the birth of their first child.

"Is my mother going to make it?" she asked him.

He went out of the room to ask her mother. "Is Aunt Toph going to make it?"

Katara shook her head. "I couldn't find her."

Toph had taken to travelling once she decided to retire, "while she was still young," and leave Lin to be Chief. Lin was the second youngest police chief in Republic City history, after her mother of course.

Toph wasn't there and Suyin and Lin were still estranged, leaving Tenzin's family to pick up the slack.

Kya, Bumi, Aang, Sokka, and Suki were all waiting outside the delivery room, anxious to meet their new family member.

"GET IT OUT OF ME!" Lin screeched.

Aang could feel the ground shaking and had to act quickly to counteract her earthbending. "She might break the maternity ward!"

No one could help him as he was the only earthbender among them. "Next time, we find Toph before she gets pregnant!"

90 minutes later, a beautiful baby boy was born.

Katara looked at him. He didn't resemble Lin or Tenzin. "He's a firebender."

"What?" Tenzin called out. He was hoping for an airbender, although eh knew that a waterbender, nonbender and earthbender were all possibilities. "He's a what?"

Lin looked at him. He had Toph's face but gold eyes. "Maybe my dad was a firebender. It's not like mom ever told me either way."

That was the natural reaction, but Tenzin started to panic. He saw the baby, and he just saw Azulon.

Azulon kept flirting with Lin. Of course, Azula named her only son after herself. Lin said he was just enthusiastic about working together, the man had been in Republic City investigating international fraud, but Tenzin thought the man wanted more. Could this be his son?

Bumi excitedly took the boy from Lin. "Oh he's so cute. He has his grandma's nose, and I think that's Toph's angry face!"

Kya peered over his shoulder. "Oh you're right. Aw! I love him!"

"What's his name?" Aang asked Lin.

"How about Azulon," Tenzin muttered.

Lin rolled her eyes. "How about Roku?" He's a descendant of Aang, and he's a firebender, like Roku. It made perfect sense to Lin. Tenzin, of course was skeptical.

Roku Bei Fong it was.

It wasn't until they got home two days later that Tenzin confronted Lin about Azulon. When they came home from the hospital, a present was waiting for them.

"Dear Lin,

I heard your boy was a firebender, and thought you could use this. He won't need it for a few years, but it will help him learn to control his chi.

Congratulations,

Azulon

"Isn't that nice of him?" Lin commented as she put the toy with the baby's other stuff. They had nothing for firebenders. She wouldn't have known to get him something like this.

"I wonder how he learned so quickly," Tenzin said to her.

"He probably ran into Kya or someone. You know she can't shut up about anything." The girl tells everyone everybody else's business.

Before Tenzin could respond their phone rang.

"Hello," he said.

Of course it was Azulon.

"Yes, we got the present. No we hadn't thought about getting flame retardant drapes for his room, but I'm sure we'll look into it. Yeah we have to go, bye!" He hung up instead of offering the phone to Lin.

"That was rude," she told him.

I'm sick of this guy. Can't he leave our family alone? "I wonder why he's so interested in Roku."

"I think he just wanted to be nice."

"Maybe he feels attached to Roku because he was named after the guy's grandfather!"

"What? Roku's name had nothing to do with Azulon. I thought it would be nice to name him after a past avatar, and he is a firebender." All of the names they had come up with sounded too Air Nation for the fiery boy.

Tenzin dropped the subject for now. He hated to admit it, but he was jealous that Azulon had more in common with his own son than he did. What if he ends up being Roku's firebending teacher? What if the kid just wishes Azulon were his dad instead?

Two months after Roku was born, Lin was ready to return to work. They had daycare in the station, so Roku was able to go with her.

He was supposed to stay in daycare, but Lin's underlings kept going to the daycare and bringing him to the office.

"Oh he's so cute!"

Roku was a popular baby. People were always holding him and kissing his forehead.

"What is wrong with all of you people? It's like you've never seen a baby before!"

No one had won the bending pet they had on the baby. The money got saved for the next baby. What are the odds that they have one child of every element?

Lin tried to get her team out of this habit. She tried telling the daycare not to let Roku leave with them. She tried threatening to dock her pay.

Two months later, the same shenanigans were happening.

"What can I say? Roku you are the youngest cop in Republic City history!"

In October, Azulon was back in Republic City. There were allegations that United Republic food was being imported into the Fire Nation and mislabeled, so they wouldn't have to pay the levies.

He came into the police station just as someone was taking Roku from daycare.

"Aw, is this the little Bei Fong. He's so cute."

Azulon was holding the baby. He was playing with his Azulon's nose when Tenzin came into the office to see Lin. The sight made him furious.

"PUT HIM DOWN NOW!"

Azulon looked around. "There's no crib. Where do I put him?"

A rookie came and took the baby.

"How could you take my son out of daycare?"

"I didn't?"

Lin heard the yelling and came outside. "What is going on out here?"

"Why was he with our son?" Tenzin pointed angrily.

"Probably because my rookies never listen and they're always taking him out of daycare." She turned to Azulon. "What did you do to get him so mad?"

"I didn't do anything!"

Lin told Tenzin they would discuss this at home.

When they got there, Tenzin asked her how close she was to Azulon.

"What? We're not that close." He's polite, kind even but they don't write each other or anything. Out of sight out of mind.

Tenzin just had to know. "Is he Roku's father?"

Lin slapped him. "What's wrong with you? How could you think I would cheat on you with anyone, much less a pretty haired boy like him!"

"You don't find it odd that he's a firebender. The gene just popped up out of nowhere?"

"Your mother was a waterbender out of nowhere. Do you think your grandmother was secretly fucking some waterbender behind Hakoda's back?"

Tenzin tried to apologize, but Lin didn't want to hear it. She slept in their bedroom alone. He slept on the couch.

Azulon avoided Lin while he was at work.

She wanted to know why. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, but I don't want to cause any issues with you and your husband."

"He's not my husband. He didn't threaten you did he?"

"No," Azulon almost laughed. "But my presence clearly makes him angry."

"I don't know why. He accused you of being Roku's father."

Azulon started laughing.

She got a bit offended. "I'm not that bad to look at."

He clamped his hand over his mouth. "That's not what I meant. I'm gay."

"You're what?"

"I don't date women, and I certainly don't sleep with them."

Lin started laughing. "That is pretty funny."

When Lin told Tenzin, he was even more embarrassed. "Wow. He wasn't actually trying to sleep with you when he kept complimenting your shoes."

"I think that should have been our first hint he was gay. Straight men don't know designer shoes."

Tenzin snorted.

"Why were you so jealous of him?"

"Look at him! He has that dark luscious hair. He's a firebender like Roku. I thought Roku would like him better than me."

Lin started laughing at him.

"Hey!" It's not every day he shares his insecurities with her.

"I'm sorry, but you're being stupid. Roku isn't going to pick another man just because they have the same hair. Parenting isn't just about bending. If it were, then my mother would have been mother of the year." She still hasn't seen her grandson.

"If you could have subbed out Katara for an airbending woman, would you have?"

"Of course not. She's my mom."

"Exactly, and so you can't teach Roku how to firebend. It doesn't mean you can't teach him some things, like how to shave, how to fly on a sky bison. All boys need their fathers, regardless of what they bend."

"You're right," Tenzin said as he kissed her forehead.

**July 148AG**

It was Roku's birthday, and to celebrate they had lunch with their family, minus Toph and Suyin, and Roku kept trying to steal taro puffs off the plate.

"There's meat in those," Tenzin told him.

"He doesn't know what being a vegetarian is, Airhead!"

They turned to see Toph.

"Finally!" Lin hugged her mother, and then she smacked her.

"What was that for?"

"Leaving me alone and not being here when your grandson was born."

She picked him up. "He's a firebug! Just like his granddad."

"See, if you had been here, you could have saved us a lot of trouble," Tenzin grumbled.

"What, did you think Linny hear was sleeping around? She's too boring for that!"

"Thanks Mom," Lin snarled.

Toph sat down to eat when another familiar face came, "Azulon?"

"I don't mean to be rude by crashing the party, but I thought you were missing a family member."

"What?" Tenzin questioned.

Behind Azulon was his uncle Zuko.

"What is this about?" Lin questioned.

"When I picked up Roku, I noticed he had a birthmark on his ear. When Iroh was born, he had the same one, and when I mentioned it to my cousin, she said that her father had it too."

"You're my father?" Lin questioned the Fire Lord.

"Possibly. Toph never told me about it."

Everyone turned to her. "Oh don't you start with me," she snapped at him. "You wanted me to leave, and I left."

"What? I woke up and you were gone. I assumed you regretted that night because I didn't see you again for another three years."

Mai had died in childbirth the year before Lin was conceived. Zuko had been struggling to raise Izumi on his own, so his friends took turns coming by to help him. It had been Toph's turn when they fell into bed together. Zuko thought that they might become a family, but then she took off on him.

"Your advisor told me to get out, that girls never stay more than one night."

"What? You were the first woman who had stayed over at all since Mai died. You were also the last." Zuko had put all of his energy into his daughter and the kingdom. His love life had gone on hold.

"If I might interrupt, your advisor was a pathological liar and a racist," Aang pointed out. "He might have told Toph to leave because he didn't want you with her."

They had both thought they had been rejected by the other. Maybe it was just a mistake.

Tenzin handed Roku to his grandfather. "Why don't you both join us?"

They went on with their family lunch. Toph and Zuko couldn't stop staring at each other while everyone else was having conversation and enjoying the food.

"I've never known my mother to leave anything on her plate," Lin commented. "She must be in love."

"Shut up Lin!" Toph snapped at her.

"I guess you can get to know your father another time. I think they'll be busy for a while," Tenzin added with a laugh.

The family split up after the meal, leaving Toph and Zuko to sort things out.

"And to think, Roku really was named after his grandfather," Tenzin pointed out. He wasn't totally crazy for thinking the boy looked like Azulon.

"Oh shut up!"

He grinned as he kissed her. "Let's go home."


	26. Kyalin 6

I decided to a finale inspired one shot. This plot is made up so don't worry about spoilers.

* * *

**174AG**

"Is she going to make it?" Asami asked, teary eyed as she stood behind Kya.

Korra confronted Kuvira one on one, and Korra had been winning before Kuvira blasted her with the spriit cannon. The Great Uniter lost control of the cannon, knocking herself into a spirit portal, and Korra took a side hit, but it was powerful and she was out cold.

"I don't know," Kya said anxiously. She was doing everything she could, but she was no expert in spirit energy.

The others should be strategizing, but they all knew they could not defeat Kuvira without Korra. They couldn't even think straight right now.

Opal was trying not to cry. Bolin held her hand while Asami was crying on Mako. Lin was stone cold. She could not stop reliving the moment where she first met Korra.

_If she lives through this, I'm going to tell her how much she has impressed me over the years._

When they first met, Korra had been lawless; get the bad guys and who cares how much you destroy in the process. Over the past four years, however, she really has grown.

She didn't give up when she lost her bending. She didn't give up when she lost the Avatar Spirit, and Lin was certain that if Korra hadn't taken the hit, the innocent bystanders behind her would all be dead. She sacrificed herself for them because that's the kind of person that she is.

* * *

Tenzin and his children were trying to hold off Kuvira's army along with Suyin and her people from Zaofu who managed to escape Kuvira. They didn't even know the Avatar was down. They thought the spirits were still in their favor.

Realizing how bad things were getting Meelo went back for reinforcements.

"We need help." They had taken down knocked out a lot of soldiers, but they always kept coming back with more. They replicated like cockroaches.

He wondered why no one was responding to him until he saw one hand on the table. He knew it was Korra's.

"Is she (dead)?"

Bolin was direct. "We don't know if she'll make it."

Meelo felt like he was going to puke.

Finally, Mako said something. "We have to fight. Watching Kya trying to heal Korra isn't gonna help."

Bolin and Opal agreed. Asami was too much of a mess to come with them.

"What do we tell the others?" Meelo asked.

"Nothing," Mako decided. If they knew Korra was down, they would lose hope. He was damn near close to it. "It will only demoralize them."

Bolin nodded. "Let's do this."

They took Asami's Satomobile and went off into battle.

* * *

Asami fell on Lin. "I can't lose her again." When Korra had left, Asami feared she would never come back, but now she might die. Asami would rather her stay gone than to end up like this.

Lin knew there was nothing to say to make Asami feel better, no magic words that would provide clarity.

Tenzin was tired. They had been fighting all day. Where are the others?

Finally, he saw a wingsuit in the air. Meelo came down and said the others were right behind him. The boy joined Ikki in targeting one group of soldier that looked tired. They started airbending a cyclone, causing the men to lose their balance.

Mako, Bolin and Opal came running, synchronizing their moves to bring a blistering attack of fire, earth, and air.

Tenzin had been expecting more. "Where are the others?"

"They're with Korra," Mako said implying that they were still fighting Kuvira.

Kya stepped back from her work and sat down.

"Is she any better?" Asami questioned.

"I dealt with her physical injuries, but I think she's spiritually sick. I don't know how to cure that." Kya leaned on Lin. When bad things happened, Lin was always the first one Kya ran too. Now this was the worst thing they had faced and Lin had no magic words. She always had magic words.

"You need to rest," Lin told her. "I can feel you shaking."

All three women fell asleep on the chair.

* * *

It was then that a cloaked intruder came into the house and walked right up to Korra.

Her hand traced along Korra's jaw before she stepped back and threw a small lightening bolt into her chest.

The energy jump-started her heart. Korra woke up so violently that she started puking.

The intruder stepped back just in time.

"Were you trying to spray me?"

"Who are you?" Korra sat up only to realize she needed to lie back down.

"You need to rest. Your spirit is getting healed."

"What?"

The woman lifted her cloak. She had grey hair in a topknot, piercing gold eyes, and she had to be almost ninety years old. "74 years ago, I killed the Avatar. Now my debt is repaid."

"Azula?"

"Yes. When I shot your predecessor, part of his spirit entered me and part of mine entered him. I didn't understand this until he died. I got terribly sick because part of my spirit had crossed over without me.

When I shot you, I gave you part of Aang's spirit, the part that had been unaffected by the Harmonic Convergence. You should be able to reach your past lives when you are fully healed."

Korra's eyes got huge. "Why are you helping me?"

"I was once like Kuvira. I was so sure that I knew all the answers, that I would govern better than the others, that I thought it was okay to kill everyone in my way. Once you are will to sacrifice everyone else for what you want, you are reaching for something you shouldn't have.

I know you have struggled fighting Kuvira because you are alike in many ways. You like her. The difference between her and you is that she was ready to sacrifice everyone else. You were ready to sacrifice yourself."

Azula left Korra with that thought and the Avatar fell back asleep.

* * *

While she was out, Kuvira had managed to find her way out of the spirit portal. She was on her way to take out Tenzin's family and win the war for good. She would complete the Earth Empire.

Lin woke up when she heard a clanging sound.

It was Korra trying to get something to eat. "I'm really hungry."

"Korra?" The metalbender was so happy that she hugged the Avatar, shocking the younger woman. "You're alive!"

"Yes, I am. Azula saved me."

"What did you just say?" I must have misheard that.

"Azula came her and saved me."

"Azula, the runaway princess!"

"Yes."

"Azula who shot your predecessor."

"Yes."

"Azula who …"

"Yes the same one. She came here and struck me with lightening and managed to restart my heart and reconnect me to my past lives."

Lin started cracking up. "You have the most amazing dreams!"

Korra pouted. It was real!

Lin's laughter woke up Asami as she had never heard such a sound come from her. "KORRA!"

Asami ran and hugged her.

"You're alive!"

"Get this," Lin laughed. "She thinks Azula rescued her."

"What? She's probably dead."

"She's not dead! Zuko's not dead."

That's a good point.

Kya woke up last. "Korra, my healing worked!"

"Well actually …"

"Get this Kya. Azula saved Korra." Lin snickered.

"What? Isn't she dead?"

Korra gave up. No one would believe her.

Kya did, however, make her a roasted chicken sandwich, and it was really good.

* * *

Korra was about to ask for another one when Meelo came back.

"We need …" he started as he ran through the door. "KORRA! You're alive!" He hugged her and then said, "Kuvira's trying to kill us all. We could use you like now!"

Bolin had driven back the Sato mobile, realizing the others would have no way of getting to the battle without it.

They raced down to the battle where Kuvira had Tenzin in a vice grip.

"Surrender now, or you will all die."

"We'll never surrender," Tenzin insisted. "Korra will stop you!"

"Korra is dead. I killed her myself." Kuvira was about to smash Tenzin when a boulder came and crashed into her chest.

It was Korra. "Your reign is over!"

Kuvira and Korra charged at each other. Kuvira opened with a boulder attack while Korra started with fire. The blasts were hot, and they knocked the boulders out of the way before Korra added lightening to the mix.

She had asked Roku how to throw it on the way here and managed to disable Kuvira's suit.

The metalbender was stunned. Korra couldn't do that mere hours ago.

"Surrender now or face the concequences!" Korra insisted.

Even without the suit, Kuvira thought she could win. She sent metal spikes right for Korra's jugular, and they continued to brawl in metal and fire until Korra finally knocked down Kuvira.

Korra trapped her into the rock and like Aang had done to Ozai 74 years before, Korra took her bending.

"Greatness doesn't come from strength," Korra admonished. "It comes from how you treat others. You used your bending to kill and to conquer, and now you won't be able to use it at all."

Kuvira's eyes started to water. She finally knew what it meant to be strong, and she was not strong at all.

Kuvira was taken to jail and her army surrendered. Having seen what Korra did to her, no one else wanted to lose his bending.

Tenzin thanked Korra for saving his life.

"Well if anyone gets to kill you, it's Lin," Korra retorted, making Tenzin turn beet red.

"I'm over it," Lin insisted. "Plus Kya's hotter anyway."

Tenzin ran off.

Lin, Korra, and Kya all laughed.

President Raiko took control of Republic City once more. Wu was ready to be coronated as Earth King, and he promised to divide the country into provinces where they could elect their own governors, giving them a chance to have more of an impact into their own affairs.

Korra and Asami were holding hands as they were leaving Wu's coronation party.

The Avatar heard a noise in the bushes and went to go investigate. "I'll be right back."

Asami sneakily followed her where she saw Korra talking to Azula.

"So I hear you saved the Earth Kingdom."

"I don't know why, people keep conquering it."

Azula chuckled. "Have you tried connecting to your past lives yet?"

"I got to Roku, but the others are still coming in."

"It will take a while. There's no rush. You may as well take your girlfriend on vacation now that you have the time."

"Asami's not my …"

Azula glared at her. "Don't deny the inevitable. I did, and I never escaped Ty Lee's clutches. You won't escape Asami's trust me."

Azula took off.

Korra came back to see Asami looking right at her.

"Still think I'm crazy."

"I didn't think you were crazy before," Asami told her, "Well not for that anyway."

"So what do you think?"

"I think we should go on vacation," Asami told her before giving Korra a kiss.

"You owe me 50 yuan!" Kya said to Lin as they watched the young couple.

"Damn!" Lin forked it over.

"And you were wrong about Azula."

"We didn't bet on that."

"I know, just letting you know."

Lin grumbled before Kya kissed her. The metalbender didn't know why she thought she could escape Kya. No matter how strong a bender you are, you can't resist love.


	27. Linumi 6

Christmas One Shot

Modern AU

"Is Dad going to be home for Christmas?" Lin's older son asked her.

"I'm not sure Honey," her husband had been deployed for months. She thought he would have been home a week ago, but there was a hurricane, and his tour got extended, so his brigade could render aid.

The Chief had to balance three children and her job in his absence.

"Are we going to Uncle Tenzin's for Christmas?" Kuvira asked her mother. _Please say no!_

Lin thought the children should spend time with their cousins, but then again, Tenzin was a vegetarian and wouldn't allow meat in his house. "If we stay home, you'll have to help me cook."

"I'll hunt the animal before I'll eat Aunt Pema's tofu surprise."

Lin snorted. Kuvira was a meathead, just like her great uncle Sokka.

* * *

Two days before Christmas, Lin still hadn't heard from Bumi, which meant he probably wasn't coming home for Christmas. She was about to go to the market when she heard her doorbell ring.

Before she could get it, the person outside rang it three more times.

"For fucks sake, calm down," Lin snarled as she opened the door.

It was a short blind woman glaring at her.

"Mom?"

"Yeah it's me. What took you so long?"

"I was in the back. I was about to leave."

"Good thing I got here first. Pack your bags."

"What?"

"I got tickets for us all to visit Suyin for Christmas."

WHY? "Do I have to?" Lin whined. Her sister was crazy, living in some compound in the desert the last time Lin heard.

"She's your sister!"

"Allegedly. I still think you got her from a flea market."

"She's all excited. She's been working on some special duck recipe that takes three days to make."

"She's going to kill me with it."

"I'll have Sugar Queen write your obituary."

Lin groaned. Her mother would just make plans for the family and not bother to give her any warning. "You could have told me ahead of time."

"So you could make up an excuse to get out of it. No thanks!"

Bitch!

The next day, they all flew to Austin, Texas. Lin was surprised to see Suyin with five kids.

"I didn't know you had twins."

"I send you a card," Suyin told her.

"Where did you send it?"

"Beacon St."

"I haven't lived there in five years."

"You don't forward your mail?"

"Not after 12 months."

"Oops. This is Wei and Wing." They were a year old and looked indistinguishable.

Opal excitedly hugged Lin. "I'm so glad you came!"

Lin was about to say something snarky, like Mom gave me a choice, but she returned the hug quietly instead.

Suyin had started a ballet. Some of her dancers were at the house, and Kuvira was excitedly talking to them.

Lin's younger son was asleep, and the older one was sitting by the window, wondering why their dad couldn't come with them.

They were all about to sit down for dinner when the doorbell rang.

Suyin asked Lin if she could get it. "You are closest to the door."

"No I'm not," Lin snapped, but she got up anyway. Her relatives were so lazy. She opened the door and ….

* * *

"Merry Christmas Gorgeous," Bumi was holding a bag of presents and a bottle of wine.

Lin jumped into his arms, almost knocking him right out of the house. "How did you get here?"

"I got out two days ago, but I couldn't get a flight home until after Christmas, so we decided to meet here instead."

"Who are we?"

Toph and Suyin feigned innocent.

By the time Bumi got the bags down, his sons were already jumping on him. Kuvira went to snoop in the bag.

"You can't open those until tomorrow!"

"AW!"

Bumi kissed his lovely wife, and they went back to their meal.

The Admiral regaled them with stories of his deployment, a colorful blend of fact and fiction.

"You took out an enemy with a statue of your father?" Bataar questioned.

"Well my brother sent it to me for meditation, like I'd want to meditate while my dad is starign at me, and it happened to be at my camp which is where the insurgents attacked. I didn't have time to get my gun, so I beaned the guy on the head, then got my gun, and then started taking out the enemy."

As proof, Bumi offered a dented figurine of his father.

Toph picked it up. "It feels like a phallus."

"Mother, not in front of the children!"

"What? You think they don't know what's going on when you and Bataar say you're 'shared napping?' You used to walk in on your father and me all the time as a kid. We'd lock the door, but then you'd pick it with a bobby pin or something."

"You never locked your door," Lin retorted.

"Same goes for you. Your father almost had a heart attack the day he walked in on you and Tenzin."

"EW!" Bumi complained. He was only her second lover, but Tenzin was her first, yuck!

"Oh shut up," Lin told her husband. "You know that was well over a decade ago."

"I wonder if he lets Pema peg him too," Toph added to the horror.

Suyin banned her mother from the dinner table.

That night, Bumi and Lin washed down the bottle of wine he brought and made up for ten months of lost time.

"What's that noise?" Bataar Jr asked his mother.

"Your aunt and uncle are sharing a nap. It's just a collective bad dream."

Toph had a more explicit answer. "Well, it sounds like both brothers are into pegging."


	28. kyalin 7

**138AG**

"You want me to do parking enforcement?" Lin complained. Her mother gave her the lamest assignment ever. _I may as well be a meter maid._

"Traffic is just as important as every other department. They have to cover high speed chases, fleeing suspects and …"

"And those jerks who do a 60 in a 55!"

Toph was concerned about Lin's safety. She didn't want her baby getting hurt.

"I'm your mother and that's final!"

Tenzin came over to the Bei Fong residence with a handful of flowers.

"What's this for?" Lin asked.

"Our date, and why are you still in uniform?"

She forgot all about it. "My shift starts in 30 minutes."

"Really?" he was sad.

"You wanna ride with?"

"Um …" No.

"Well maybe we can get something to eat when I get back."

"Okay."

* * *

Lin got in her car and drove to her starting point. She didn't see much at first. She gave a couple of speeding warnings and one ticket to a man who ran two red lights, but other than that, she just sat around and waited in her car, until someone knocked on the window.

"Kya?"

"Let me in."

Lin opened the door. Kya had cheeseburgers.

"What are you doing?"

"I figured I'd be your partner."

"You're not even a cop!"

"So it's just traffic. It sounds like being a meter maid to me."

Lin scoffed. "Give me one."

Kya got Lin's favorite, a cheeseburger with double bacon.

"This is so good."

They chatted as they ate.

"How's Hiro?"

"We broke up. He was too clingy."

"That's too bad."

* * *

Suddenly, a red Satomobile came blazing down the street.

Lin put on her sirens and started to chase.

"Calling in a code red 11!" Hot pursuit.

"WOO HOO!" Kya cheered.

Lin hit top speed on her car. The cop cars were supposed to be the fastest, but the red one was giving Lin quite a challenge.

The red car ran a red light, almost cutting off a fire truck. Lin had to stop. "Damn it!"

Kya thought it was awesome. "That was so much fun."

"We'll never catch them now."

"You probably will. I bet they'll slow down once they don't see you. Just wait a few minutes and then pursue them."

"That's a good idea!"

About 10 minutes later, Lin continued her search for the red car.

She eventually found a red car, parked in an alley.

"Maybe they're doing drugs."

Lin went over to investigate.

The car started to rock.

Kya started to laugh.

Lin didn't get why the car was rocking until she banged on it with her flashlight.

She got no answer.

"POLICE OPEN UP!"

Soon, Lin heard moaning.

"OH FUCK!"

Lin growled in disgust and got back in her car.

"They must be having great sex. I love sex after a good workout."

"You think a high speed chase is a workout?"

"Sounds like a good on to me. I could totally go for some nooky right now."

Lin rolled her eyes.

* * *

About 15 minutes later, Lin approached the car again to see, "Uncle Sokka?"

"I wasn't driving, I swear! I found this car."

His wife laughed. "Of course, we got caught by Blind Bandit Jr."

"Do you know how many laws you have broken?"

"I have diplomatic immunity," Azula told Lin, "and I was driving before."

Lin shook her head. "Of course you were."

"Are you coming to our craw fish boil on Sunday?"

"Yeah, I'm coming."

"Is that Kya in your car?"

"Yeah, she's riding with me."

"She just drove off," Azula told her.

"KYA!"

Lin demanded Sokka chase her.

"Why do I have to sit in the back?" Azula complained.

"Because I'm not sitting back there given what you two were doing back there," Lin told her.

The waterbender wasn't the best at driving fast. The chase only lasted five minutes.

"Why did you do that?" Lin questioned.

Kya kissed her. "Oh it is way better after you race."

Lin groaned.


End file.
